A New Beginning
by VegetaIsMyMaster
Summary: A broken marriage and a chance meeting can change a lot of things. Continuing as long as my muse holds up. bit of Yoai relations added, but nothing in detail, just mentions for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a new one that I thought I would see if you guys liked. Please leave a review on what you think. I'm a little on the fence about this on.

.

.

\- i own nothing except the OCs -

.

.

.

Galanga was the second child and only daughter to General Totoma, the leader of the last crew of Saiyans.

He had been one of King Vegeta's greatest fighters, leading his crew and dominating their enemies. When they saw Totoma's ship, they knew that all hope was lost. He held control of the largest regiment of warriors, and those men would fight for him.

When he told his king that he did not trust the tyrant Freeza, and that he did not want his men to die for the creature's greed, his men stood behind him.

And when King Vegeta demanded his allegiance, Totoma took his crew and seceded.

They had been well out of the galaxy when the news of their planets destruction came. With a heavy heart, Totoma and his crew now had to decide what to do, seeing as, to their knowledge, they were the last of the Saiyans. They did not want to bring attention to themselves; what if Freeza heard tale of them and came to finish off their race?

Totoma took pride in the fact that his crew were some of the best in fighting, as well as compassion. Each man or woman that joined him was tested by him. He didn't not want blood-thirsty barbarians as his company; no, Totoma took the soldiers that King Vegeta complained about not being able to go for the kill.

He was once an elite.

The day his humanity found him was on a planet that they were destroying and he came across two small children and their mother. He watched as his fellow Saiyans annihilated every being on that planet, some even basking in the bloodshed.

But he couldn't keep his mind off the children and their mother.

He knew they were they were hidden, and he held his spot, unable to kill them or let anyone else. Until his commander found them. He was ordered to kill them, slowly.

It was after this that he decided that he wanted nothing more to do with the killings of innocents.

He told his king that he would be more useful in taking out their actual enemies.

Not wanting to lose such a skilled soldier, King Vegeta agreed.

He was given a crew of his choosing and thereafter, when a soldier proved no good at planet extermination, they were sent to Totoma.

Now, he had a crew of one hundred good men and women.

They decided in the end to fight against people like Freeza.

In the years that came, they heard tales throughout the galaxies that it was a Saiyan that defeated Lord Freeza.

Totoma thought it was too good to be true, that they must be mistaken. But he heard the tale once more from a Namekian healer at one of their port stops. The Namekian told him that it was indeed Saiyans that brought the tyrant down. In fact, one of them was their own Prince Vegeta!

Totoma remembered the boy. He was sent out with Freeza's men as soon as he was old enough to start training, at the age of six. He wondered what had happened to make the boy turn on Freeza. Was it the destruction of his race? Did he grow tired of the tyrant?

It gave him hope that there were other Saiyans that had grown consciences, and that they were others that fought for the weak.

He knew eventually he would have to return to his Prince.

In the years after the Saiyans were wiped out, he had found a mate. Olave was a strong female. She bore him three children, all of the warriors. She had been soldier and had fought beside him many times, which was what made him fall in love with her.

He hadn't paid attention to her much at first. She joined him in training one day and wiped the floor with him. After that, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Their oldest, Maiz, was born not long after that.

Galanga followed a few years later, and their youngest son, Kayle, came as a surprise six years after.

As they grew, he watched them live their childhoods and lives confined to their ship. He wanted more for them, but the Saiyan name was entrenched with fear and hate. He and his crew tried to alleviate these fears, but it was a hard road.

It wasn't until he heard tale of their prince settling down and having a family that he decided to find him.

He knew it was wrong to plot behind his families back, but he knew what he had to do.

When his daughter was born, she had what the Saiyans called 'volatile energy.' Her power levels would go from one to ten thousand in a matter of seconds, with nothing to hold them back. She had no resistance. Their healer had seen it before and had treated it successfully.

But she needed more.

Finding a mate wasn't just about procreation to Saiyans; no, it also gave them a balance to their power.

Galanga needed a mate, and a powerful one at that, to feed off from her own energy.

As she got older, he had seen many of his crew's male offspring try for her hand, but she turned them down. Some with kindness, and others with brute force. He knew that if a powerful male came along, one that she might feel matched with, she would finally find her mate.

He had plans of taking her to their prince and seeing if his offspring were what his daughter was looking for.

He dared not tell her or Olave, though.

...

Galanga sat in the storage room outside of the control room of her father's ship. She was annoyed and pissed off, hoping that a few moments of solitude would help her get rid of her mood.

Her mother's friend, Celleri, and her father's first lieutenant, Lottus's son, Komatsuna, had been following her again.

She had turned him down when he asked to court her, almost six months ago. The first time she had been nice, explain to him that she didn't want a mate, that she didn't need one. But he didn't listen.

Over the next few months, he kept following her and pestering her, and acting like they were already courting.

So she caught him out with his band of idiot friends and beat the hell out of him.

He backed off some, but still continued to stalk her.

She was tired of it. She was tired of her father looking disappointed when she turned down a suitor, or when she fought them off. She was tired of her mother asking her when one of them was going to be good enough for her.

Her brothers were the only ones who didn't make her feel like she was supposed to be hunting a man.

Maiz said she was too much of a man to have one.

She had beat the hell out of him, but had to laugh. She knew she wasn't the most feminine girl; her long straight black hair was usually pulled up in a ponytail or bun to keep it out of her face, she never fixed it and sometimes didn't even brush it, she wore training suits all the time and trained constantly, and she no time for finding a mate.

Her mother blamed it on the fact that she only had brothers.

There were plenty of girls her age, but she hated talking to them.

In their port stops across the galaxies, the younger Saiyans had picked up different things from different cultures. Females now cared about how they looked and dressed, and used their looks to find a mate. She didn't fit in at all with them and when she HAD to be around them, ignored them to the best of her ability.

When her father told them about finding Prince Vegeta, she had been excited. Until she heard him plotting with Lottus about the prince's son and her.

Why couldn't they understand she had no wish to find a mate?

She sat sulking in the storage room, hoping that her father didn't try and thrust her upon the prince's son.

All of a sudden the lights blinked.

Her head shot up as the emergency sirens went off. She stood up, heading for the door, when the room was cloaked in darkness as the ship directed power to the control room and the engines.

She grabbed blindly in the darkness, feeling fear creep up her spine. The ship gave a lurch, sending her into the wall, along with everything else in the room. She heard the alarms raise and powered up, wanting to be ready if she needed to be.

She heard the door slide open and readied her stance, only to see her father come in, his broad shadow casting across the floor as the lights from the galley flooded in the room. He looked around, a glint of pride in his onyx eyes when he saw her ready to fight.

"Come! We are nearing the Earth and the ship is malfunctioning! Ganash says that we must prepare for impact!" he told her, holding his hand out for her to take.

They rushed down the galley, lights and sirens blaring around them. The doors at the end of the entry way slide open, revealing the control deck, where everyone had gathered. Her father immediately went over to their captain, Ganash, leaving Galanga to join her family. Her mother immediately pulled her into a hug, making Galanga roll her eyes in affectionate irritation.

"I'm fine, Mother!" she huffed, reaching over and ruffling her little brother, Kayle's red hair when she was let go. He jumped away and glared at her, pressing his hair back down. He was slim, short for his fifteen years, only coming up to her nose. It tickled her to no end, seeing as she only stood 5'4" and the rest of her family towered over her.

"Leave your brother be." Her mother said, not even looking at them.

Galanga smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"One of these days, he's going to rip that tongue out of your mouth." A deep voice laughed behind her.

She turned, eyes dancing with mirth, to her older brother, Maiz. He was tall, even towering her father's 6' stature, and muscular, with his black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. His green eyes stood out against his olive skin, almost glowing.

"Oh you wish! Who would verbally beat you every day if he did that?"

Maiz laughed again, throwing a large, muscular arm around her shoulders.

"I would have to say, I would miss it. But to not hear you whine and moan would be wonderful!" he said, stepping aside to miss the elbow she aimed at his side.

"Everyone prepare for impact!" her father commanded, cutting their teasing short.

They got into their seats along the wall, strapping their selves in as the ship began shaking. She watched as the surface of Earth came into view through the navigation screen, looming closer with each passing second.

Ganash was frantically adjusting the controls, watching the screen with trepidation.

She watched as they closed in to the land, feeling the ship skid across the ground before coming to rest with metallic groan.

Her father grinned in approval at his captain, getting out of his seat and coming up to clap the man on the back.

The doors slid open, reveling a tall man, his face swarthy and clean. His black hair had been cut a long time ago, losing the normal Saiyan wildness, into a short, clean cut that he kept styled, parted at the side. His tail was wrapped around the waist of his dress uniform, his silver lieutenant bar flashing in the light of the room.

"General Totoma! The crew is accounted for and there are reports of minimal damage to the ship, sir!" he said, falling into place and saluting.

Her father nodded, still smiling.

"Good! Have the men ready themselves for inspection! I do not know if Prince Vegeta will wish to see them or not." He commanded.

The other man made to leave, but the general stopped him.

"Oh, and Lottus?"

Lottus turned, falling back into attention.

"Loosen up, alright?"

Lottus allowed a small smile to come to his lips and nodded, saluting Totoma once again before leaving.

Galanga unlatched her restraint and stood, going over to one of the port windows to look out. She saw a large dome shape building with the words Capsule Corp. on the side. She pressed her face against the glass just in time to see people coming out, staring and pointing up at their ship in surprise. She made to turn to her brothers in excitement when she yelped, grabbing her chest.

Maiz saw her, yelling for help.

"Mother! Get Dr. Mato in here now!"

Galanga fought to catch her breath, leaning heavily against the wall. She felt sturdy arms hold her up and looked up to see that her father had her. He rubbed her back, speaking soothing words, until the doors opened to revel a squat little man with a small patch of gray hair on the back of his head. He hurried over, syringe in hand.

"I knew this would happen!" he chastised, injecting her into her arm. She gasped, feeling the fluid move through her veins.

Dr. Mato shook his head.

"Get her to the training room, Maiz and be quick about it."

The tall, dark-haired man nodded, looking down at his sister in concern. Kayle joined him and they half walked, half carried their sister form the room.

Mato looked up at her parents.

"She can't fight this much longer. The medicine only does so much! She needs to be mated!" he whispered, furious. He had been the child's healer since her birth. He knew what she needed, but her parents were being too picky.

He had known she was different the first time he had checked her power level right after her birth. It had fluctuated up and down, going from ten to six thousand within a few moments. He had come across it before and had created a serum that would help her control it for a while, but when she had turned seventeen, he told them to find her a mate. Once bound to another, her power would feed off into them, helping her level out. But they had stood firm that they wouldn't force it on her.

Lottus's son, Komatsuna, had tried for her hand, only to be beaten by Galanga herself. The thought still brought a smile to his old face, but the girl really had no choice. There were so few Saiyans her own age left in their group that she really didn't have time to be picky.

Olave glared down at him.

"I have told you before, we WILL not force this on her! The serum is still working and it will continue to do so until she finds her match! I refuse to see her mated to someone she cares nothing about!" she spat.

Totoma put a restraining arm around her shoulders.

"He knows dear. He's just saying that she needs to start thinking about finding a mate. You know how Langa is… She turned down every suiter that tried for her hand!" he chuckled sadly. He knew his daughter didn't want to be "tied to someone" as she called it.

"Maybe if we're lucky, Prince Vegeta's son is unmated. The rumors say that he is a powerful warrior, so maybe he will catch her eye, eh?" he soothed his wife.

"That's fine with me, but I refuse to set back and let you two push her towards someone, no matter how powerful they are!" she snapped, making both men cower.

She huffed, walking to the doors.

"Are you coming?" she asked her husband.

He nodded to Mato, joining his wife.

...

Goku stood in Bulma's kitchen, his shoulders hunched in defeat. He didn't know what to do.

Chi-Chi had kicked him out for good this time.

He had left when she told him to, returning a few hours later to see if she had forgiven him, only to find the house empty and dark. He looked around, panicking that something had happened to her, when he saw a note on the kitchen table. He tried to read it, but she had used too big of words for him to follow.

He transported himself to Bulma's, landing in her empty living room. He heard her and Vegeta talking in the kitchen and followed the sound, knocking on the door frame to get their attention.

"Goku! What's up?" she asked him brightly.

Vegeta looked up from his newspaper, a sneer on his lips that disappeared when he saw Goku's face.

He handed the letter to Bulma, tears of frustration in his eyes.

"I can't read it." He said quietly, sitting down beside her.

Bulma took the letter, hiding her pity for her friend.

Goku was amazing. He defended the earth and protected them all. But there were some things that he still needed help with. Bulma didn't know why Chi-Chi didn't teach him to read and write, refusing point blank and forbidding their sons form doing the same.

Her attention caught up with the words when she read 'divorce.'

She was leaving him, for good this time.

She said that because he was gone all the time that she had found someone else, someone smart that knew how to treat her. He worked every day and could provide for her and Goten.

Bulma looked up at her oldest friend, tears in her eyes.

She didn't want to have to tell him that his wife had left him for another man.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, his voice low. He knew something was up.

When she didn't answer, he took the letter from her hands, gently, and read it.

"That whore!" he roared out, making the other two jump.

"Don't call Chi-Chi that! She's mean sometimes, but -!"

Vegeta cut him off, slamming the letter down onto the table.

"She's leaving you, Kakarott!"

Goku stared for a moment before chuckling nervously.

"She always says that, Vegeta! She –"

Vegeta reached out and laid his hand on top of Goku's., making the other Saiyan jump.

"No, Kakarott. She leaving for good this time."

It took them a few minutes to explain everything to him.

Vegeta left when he broke down, ripping the letter in half and stomping from the room, leaving Bulma to comfort him.

Bulma sat, crying just as hard as her friend. It was surreal to think that they would no longer be together.

"W-why, though? Why w-would she do this?" he asked her as she held him.

"Because…. Because she's a lot of bad words I want to call her right now, Goku…. She's too damn demanding and expects too much! Just forget about her!" she said, only to make him cry even harder.

She heard the back door open and looked up to see Trunks step inside. His eyes went wide at the scene before him, looking at his mother, terrified.

She gave him a sad smile before patting Goku on the back.

"Trunks, can you go and get us some ice cream?"

...

She had sat with him all night while he cried, joining him sometimes. She had pulled him to her living room, setting them up on the couch. Vegeta had come in once, looking uncomfortable as hell as he watched Goku cry for his now ex-wife. He breathed a sigh of relief when Trunks showed up with their ice cream, retreating with his son as soon as he could.

Goku had finally started to calm down around midnight, and they sat in front of the TV, eating their ice cream. He looked down at the bowl in his hands and smiled a bit, looking up at Bulma.

"Why does ice cream make you feel better?"

She laughed, flicking some off her spoon towards him.

"I don't know, but it always helps me."

He yelped when the cold dessert landed on his arm and flung some more back at her.

Before she could retaliate, he sighed, stabbing his spoon back into the dessert.

"I don't get it, Bulma. I mean, I know I've not been the best husband, but we've had a few years of peace and I've stayed home! I clean up after myself and I help her out around the house! I try to do everything she wants, but it's never good enough!" he yelled, slamming his fist through the floor. He looked up, apologetic, but she waved him off.

"I know, Goku, I know. I don't get it either. Vegeta was gone a lot as well, but I survived! Besides, she had the Ox King to help out when you weren't around, so it's not like she had to do anything that all that horrible!" she griped, wishing she could strangle the bitch.

"It – it just hurts, you know? I – I thought Chi-Chi was going to be always be there with me…." He whispered, making Bulma calm down and pat his back.

"You'll be okay. Eventually you'll get over her and find someone else and you'll forget about her. That's how it works. You might be hurting right now, but it will stop eventually." She said, hoping he listened.

He shrugged, wiping his eyes furiously.

"I don't want another wife if they're anything like her." He said, making Bulma laugh.

But he didn't.

"She told me that all wives acted like her. That they expect you to care more about how people look at you then saving the world. And that they hate sex and only do it to make babies." He said, stabbing the ice cream some more.

Bulma's eyes went wide.

"What?"

He nodded, still looking at his pulverized, half melted food.

"Yeah. She said that it was annoying and that I didn't even do it right! But she showed me how! I don't know why she said that!" he said, looking up at Bulma, confusion and anger on his face.

Bulma just stared for a moment in shock before getting her voice back.

"You mean, you two only…" she bumped her fingers together, not sure if she could say it with a straight face, "enough to have the boys?"

Goku held up three fingers.

"Honeymoon, Gohan, and Goten." He counted off. "Anytime other than that, she made me go train to get it out of my system… I didn't like doing it with her anyways..." he said, sullenly, "She always made me feel stupid and complained."

Bulma had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. She didn't think it would go over to well right now, and she didn't want him to feel any worse.

"W-well, I wouldn't worry about it too much…" she struggled to keep a straight face.

He glared at her.

"You trying not to laugh, aren't you?" he accused, taking out the last of her resistance.

She laughed hard, making him glare at his food.

"I'm sorry, Goku! I am! It's just… I never thought that Chi-Chi would be so uptight!" she chuckled, calming down some.

"We need to get you laid."

Goku choked and turned red.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! It will help you forget about her and it will help you move on!" she told him, smirking.

He shook his head, a chuckle starting softly.

"Only you would recommend that…" he had laughed.

But he didn't want to find someone else. He didn't want Chi-Chi back, either. For the first time in his adult life, he was free to do as he pleased with no one to nag him, no one to tell him what to do, and most of all no one that made him feel stupid.

But as the days turned to weeks, he started to get lonely.

He couldn't stay in the house any longer. He and Gohan cleared it out and boxed everything up, for when, or if, he was ever able to move back into it. He asked Bulma for a Capsule house, but she told him no.

He was hurt and confused, until she smiled and told him that she had plenty of room and wanted him to stay there.

Truthfully, she worried about Goku being on his own. As horrible as she was, Chi-Chi did take care of him, and Bulma wanted to make for certain that he was looked after.

So he moved into their guest wing, feeling undeniably delighted that he had a wing, and had been staying with them since.

It helped him keep his mind off if everything; everyday he and Vegeta trained and sparred, he would get to spend time with Goten and Gohan without Chi-Chi screaming about something, and he was around people that he cared for and that cared for him.

But today, well, he was feeling a bit sorry for himself.

He couldn't help it.

He had come down for breakfast this morning, catching Bulma and Vegeta hugged up and kissing in the doorway.

He was happy that the older Saiyan had finally started treating his friend better, but it made his heart clench that he had no one in his life anymore.

He stood at the window, looking out into the back garden, his mind a million miles away.

Until he felt hundreds of power levels heading their way. He looked out and saw a large ship, similar to the one that Freeza and his father had arrived in, heading straight for the Capsule complex.

He pinpointed Vegeta's energy and was gone in the blink of an eye.

...

Vegeta was already out on the grounds, watching the ship head towards them.

"There's something wrong... It's coming in too hard." He said.

Goku watched as it came to earth, skidding across the lush green grass, leaving it twisted and destroyed. The ship came to a stop, steam hissing and sparks flying.

"Do you think they're…?" he began, motioning towards the ship, but Vegeta shrugged, standing up straight and masking his face with indifference.

"Doesn't matter. If they try something, I'll take them out." He glanced sideways at Goku.

"I might leave you one or two."

"Hey!"

Their banter was interrupted as the hatch opened and a troop of Saiyan soldiers came out, lining up along the walkway. They watched a tall, burly man in uniform came out, a tall, olive-skinned woman on his arm. He looked to Vegeta, his face alighting with a smile.

When he was right before them, he bowed deeply, the woman falling into a curtsy.

"Prince Vegeta!" the man boomed, laughing happily.

Vegeta smirked, nodding his head.

"You know me, but I'm sorry to say I do not know you." He told the man.

"I am General Totoma, my liege."

Vegeta's eyes flickered in recognition.

"Totoma?" he whispered, looking over at the soldiers that stood at attention.

"Wh – How?" he asked, his eyes going back to the larger man.

"We separated from your father a few months before Freeza attacked. We have been on the move ever since." He smiled sadly. The woman with him bowed her head.

Totoma cleared his throat.

"Forgive me, my prince. This is my mate, Olave." He said, presenting the woman to him.

She was very beautiful; it had been a long time since Vegeta had saw a Saiyan female and she was a sight for sore eyes to him. Long black, oddly straight hair, clear olive skin, and –

"Green eyes?" Vegeta asked, a little shocked.

Totoma chuckled.

"We have been working on taking some of the more, distinctive characteristics of our race and changing them. The Saiyan name is still feared in all the galaxies, my lord, and it makes it easier if we fit in."

Vegeta glared and went to speak, but Goku cut him off.

"Wow! That's amazing! I wonder what mine would look like a different color?" he enthused, making Totoma and Olave chuckle. Vegeta sighed, trying to squelch the need to wring his neck.

"It has helped us give our children a semi-normal life, my prince." Olave told him softly. "When we stop in ports, they can mingle amongst everyone and not have to face scrutiny. When they find out that we are Saiyans, we are either watched or asked to leave."

He glared at this.

"What?"

Olave nodded, "My mate has helped us make a new name for ourselves, but the fear is deep. We have been working on taking out some cosmetic traits so that we may lessen the hatred."

"It's better than it was when we first set out." Totoma added, smiling ruefully.

The soldiers stood at attention once more, announcing a new arrival, or arrivals.

"Father, Galanga is still training," Maiz said as he reached them. Totoma sighed, but nodded.

"It is alright, she will join us soon." He told his oldest before introducing him to their prince.

"My Lord, may I introduce you to two of my children; Maiz, my eldest, and Kayle, my youngest."

Vegeta took in the newcomers, taken aback by the dark, blood-red hair of the one named Kayle.

He bowed slightly towards them.

"Our daughter, Galanga, will join us shortly. She's visiting the training room at the moment," Totoma said, a proud smile on his face. Though it was her condition that made her that way, he couldn't help but be proud of his daughter.

Vegeta raised his brow, intrigued.

"Really? What power level is she at?"

Olave touched her husbands' shoulder, giving him a look.

He blushed slightly, clearing his throat.

"I'll let her tell you, my Prince, when she arrives, if that's alright?" he said.

Vegeta smirked, but nodded, now even more curious.

Totoma turned to his sons.

"Would you go and get your sister? And tell her I said she has to attend." He said in low tones. Maiz smirked, pulling a reluctant Kayle behind him.

...

"Come on, slow ass! The others are waiting!" Maiz called, watching as his sister destroyed yet another set of equipment. She panted hard, punching and kicking everything in sight. She finally stopped, looking up at her brother tiredly.

"You think father will let me skip out?"

He smirked, shaking his head.

"Damn."

...

Vegeta saw Goku trying to sneak away from the corner of his eye and grabbed the taller man's arm, pulling him forward.

"This is Kakarott, 3rd class." Vegeta said as Goku glared down at him.

"It's Goku. I don't go by Kakarott anymore." He said, looking back at Totoma with a smile.

Totoma felt the bones in his hand scream in pain as he shook the man's hand. This was a powerful warrior! He smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"It's a pleasure to me you, Goku." He said, making Vegeta roll his eyes.

...

"Komatsuna's been sneaking around." Kayle informed them as they headed for the hatch, his long red hair thrown up into a ponytail. "I saw him running from the lockers when Maiz went in."

Maiz sighed as Galanga growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

"You can beat him up later, Langa! Father wants you out there, now!"

She grumbled under her breath, making her brothers laugh.

"Why do I even have to be there? If Prince Vegeta was that worried about doing his duty, then he would've found us by now!" she huffed as they pulled her into their living quarters.

"You know why. Get changed. You can whine later." Maiz told her, smirking.

She growled, but went into her room.

She didn't feel like showering. He would just have to deal with her being sweaty and smelly, she thought with a grin.

She changed out of the sweat-soaked clothes, grabbing a spandex training suit, and throwing it on. She glanced at herself in the mirror, shrugging, and left to join her brothers.

Maiz laughed, shaking his head.

She threw her arm around Kayle's shoulder, making him push her away.

"Gods, you stink!" he snarled, laughing as she pouted.

She grinned back at him, shrugging.

"Good. Might keep father from trying to show me off so much."

...

Totoma and the others turned as his children came out of the hatch, Maiz and Kayle marching Galanga towards him. From the look on her face, she wasn't happy. He gave a quiet annoyed sigh at her attire. She was making this so hard for him and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Father, Suna's been poking his nose around again." She growled when she was near, glaring over at Lottus and Celleri, who had joined the group right before they came out. Lottus groaned, closing his eyes in frustration at his dim-witted son and pinching the bridge of his nose, while his wife smiled knowingly.

"We'll discuss it later, Galanga. For now, I'd like to introduce you to His Majesty, Prince Vegeta," he said, pulling her in front of the man. Galanga curtsied as she had been taught, and held out her hand to him, an air of annoyance about her.

Vegeta took her hand and slightly bowed to her, trying to hide his amusement at her attitude.

It reminded him of another young and stubborn Saiyan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my liege."

"The same to you, young one." He said, making her glare slightly.

She looked at her mother when she stepped back, desperate to leave, but Olave shook her head minutely. She struggled not to sigh aloud, when someone else joined them form the ship.

She turned to see Komatsuna walking towards them, a superior look on his face. He was tall and lean, just like his father. His black hair also bore the newer cut and style most Saiyans had adopted. His onyx eyes moved to hers and he gave a sly leer, making her growl. The others looked between her and the new arrival in alarm.

Vegeta chuckled, gaining their attention.

"She's a feisty one."

Totoma grinned, nodding. Before he could speak, Celleri interjected, fluttering her lashes at the Prince.

"Yes, she and our son, Komatsuna are courting." She said, making Suna smile brightly.

Galanga growled once more, cursing under her breath.

"Oh, I don't even think so! Your damn son is a stalker! And a pervert!" she seethed, glaring at her mother's friend.

Olave sighed in exasperation, looking to the heavens for guidance while Vegeta, Lottus, and Totoma, and his sons laughed. Celleri glared right back at the girl, but finally turned away.

"Well, it doesn't seem as if she is that interested in courting him, then." Vegeta laughed. "I'll have to introduce her to my son, Prince Trunks." He said, making Totoma gleam in pride.

Galanga growled once more, but her father touched her arm, quieting her.

"Galanga, this is Goku." He said, stepping back to introduce her to the warrior. She huffed slightly, looking up to give her greeting, when she froze.

...

Goku stepped aside to let the others talk. He wanted nothing to do with their politics. He just wanted to relax and watch TV! Totoma's daughter arrived a few moments later and he barely paid them any attention. When he heard his name, he looked up, meeting the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had long black hair that hung down to her waist, and looked smooth as silk. Her tiny frame and stature made her look weak, but he could feel power rolling off of her. With a heart shaped face, full lips, and pale skin, he felt himself get light-headed just looking at her. Her light blue eyes stared into his, making his breath hitch.

...

All time seemed to stop as she stared up at him.

She gave a shuddering gasp, feeling her power shoot up around her. His onyx eyes gazed into her blue ones.

She felt a tingling warmth spread through her body, even traveling down the length of her tail. She stepped closer to him unconsciously, inhaling his scent.

He smelled of earth,

Rainwater,

And freedom.

.

.

.

.

Please leave a review if you think this is worth continuing. I have a few drawbacks to writing it and would like to know your opinion please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, new chapter! I'm gonna fly with this as long as I can, but it's the filler I'm having trouble with. The beginning, moddle, and end are written, it's just the story I'm worrying about. Any ideas, any feedback, let me know! And thanks to those of you that have reviewed; it is VERY much appreciated!

.

.

-I own nothing except the OCs-

.

.

He reached for her hand, still staring into her eyes.

"I'm Goku." He whispered.

She felt a shiver of excitement run through her at his touch, swallowing hard.

"Galanga."

They continued to look into one another's eyes until Vegeta coughed slightly, gaining their attention. They looked back at the others and blushed.

Totoma was staring at the warrior, his interests piqued.

No one had drawn their daughter the way he had.

Olave was smiling sadly, knowing that her daughter had found her one. It filled her with happiness, but saddened her that her child was growing up.

Vegeta smirked softly. Only Kakarott would attract a dignitary's daughter. He watched in amusement as their eyes traveled back to one another and coughed again, getting them to look at him once more.

"Why don't we take our conversations into the house? It will give us a chance to get to know one another better." He said, smirking knowingly at the two.

…

"This is my mate, Bulma." Vegeta said, gesturing to a very shocked Bulma. She was in her lab, tinkering around, when Vegeta walked in with a group of …

Her eyes widened as she took in their tails.

Saiyans?

"Vegeta…?"

He smirked, standing at her side.

"Woman, this is General Totoma and his family." He told her, still smirking at her shocked expression. She shook herself, extending her hand to him.

"Hello."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, smiling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lady."

He introduced his mate and his children, along with his officers that had accompanied him. He tried to hide his shock at the Prince's mate. She was a beautiful female, that was true, but she was human. He couldn't detect any Saiyan blood in her at all.

But she was very polite and kind to them, insisting that they stay in her guest wing. Lottus declined, much to his mate's annoyance, but he wanted to keep Suna away from Galanga as much as possible. Totoma nodded minutely at him, understanding his motives and appreciating his swift thinking.

She took them on a tour of their estate, showing them her research and inventions, seeming shocked when Prince Vegeta told them how important her work was to their world.

After a few speechless moments, she smiled brightly, and continued the tour.

He looked around for his daughter, only to find Celleri latched to her side, the older woman sending side glares at Goku. His eyes narrowed, and they swiveled to Komatsuna, who was glaring at the back of the warriors head.

With annoyed sighed he decided to talk to Lottus before the end of the week about his mate and son meddling.

…

Bulma planned a party for them that evening, seeming excited at having to host over two hundred Saiyans.

Olave went over the list of food, helping her equate how much of it they would need and even she blanched at the amount.

Bulma seemed to take it as a challenge.

The Saiyans watched in curiosity as humans arrived in large vehicles, bringing with them massive amounts of food and gallons of drink. They had never seen anything like it. One wayward soldier got excited and asked Vegeta did he rule over them and were they his servants, to which the prince smirked, but one look from his mate quelled his response.

Totoma wondered just what sort of human did their prince mate with?

…

Bulma watched Goku and Totoma's daughter.

They never spoke, but their eyes would follow one another around the room. She hooked her arm through Vegeta's and made the excuse of getting them a drink.

"What's up with Goku?" she hissed in his ear as he poured the dark whiskey into their glasses.

He smirked, handing her one.

"What do you mean?"

She huffed, smacking his arm lightly.

"He keeps watching that girl, Galanga! And she's pretty much eye-fucking him as well!"

Vegeta snorted mid sip, sloshing the liquid down his front. He glared at her and wiped off his shirt.

"She and Kakarott had a moment when they were introduced."

"What do you mean 'a moment'?"

"Just that; a moment!"

She watched the girl finally break away from the crowd and make her way up the stairs to the guest wing. She searched the room and sure enough, she spotted Goku making his way behind her.

She smirked, poking Vegeta in the ribs.

"I think their off to have another moment..." she snickered.

…

Goku was getting frustrated.

Every time he tried to make his way over to talk to her, the boy from before was always there, getting her attention. If it wasn't him, it was his mother. They kept her occupied, sending him glares and sneers when they saw him glowering at them.

He took a calming breath, deciding to set back and wait. Sure enough, when they thought he had given up, they backed off as well.

He watched her glance around the room, searching.

She had a look of disappointment on her face and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs.

He kept to the shadows at the edge of wall and followed her.

…

Galanga stepped out onto the hall balcony, the night air cool against her fevered skin.

Celleri had been going out of her way to keep her distracted all night. Between her and Suna, she hadn't even spoke to the warrior Goku. She sighed deeply, looking up into the sky.

She had snuck away, hoping that they thought she had went back to the ship.

She heard someone come in behind her, and she huffed in annoyance.

"I don't want to talk to you, Suna!" she growled, turning to see Goku smiling down at her.

"Well, that's great because I'm Goku," he told her, chuckling.

She blushed and laughed quietly.

"Suna is the one that's been following you all night, right?" he asked, nodding back into the house.

She nodded, sighing.

"Yes. He thinks that we're courting."

"What's courting?" he asked, sounding confused.

"You don't court your potential mate here?" she asked, genuinely interested. She hated the idea of courting.

He shook his head, smiling softly.

"Well, courting is when you find someone that you feel would make a good mate. You spend time with them, see how things go, you know?" she explained.

"So, you and Suna are courting?"

She blanched, shaking her head vigorously.

"NO! Gods no! He tries to act like we are, but we're not." She told him.

He nodded, seeming very happy with her answer.

"Why not?"

She shuddered, making him laugh.

"Because he's creepy and weak. If he was just weak, I could have looked over that, but I can't handle the creepy." She said, making Goku laugh loudly.

"Why's he creepy?"

She blushed, looking down at her feet.

"I caught him spying on me in the showers that we have in our training room. One of my brothers' friends told him about it. He had been sneaking in there for a while when I was training." She said quietly.

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't nice. Did your brother make him stop?"

She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I did. He came to me and demanded we start courting and I lost it. I put him in the healing chamber for almost a week."

He laughed with her, feeling a little bit too much glee over the boy's predicament.

"You said training room? Do you like fighting?" he asked.

Her face lit up and she smiled up at him, making his heart flutter.

"Yes! It's all I do! I would be in there all the time if my mother would let me, but she says that I do it too much." She chuckled.

Goku felt heat crawl up his body as he stood there with her. He felt like she was what he had been looking for.

"You should come and train with me while you're here." He told her softly, watching her blush at his words.

Galanga didn't know what it was about this man that made her feel this way. Even the way he said training made other things pop into her mind. She unconsciously moved towards him, licking her lips.

"Sure… You pick a day." She whispered, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

He breathed in deeply, his eyes closing slightly.

"What is it about you that makes me feel so warm?" he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"I feel like I'm on fire," she whispered as he got closer.

"Like it will consume you?" he asked, leaning down, his eyes on her lips.

"Yes."

He hovered for a moment, looking into her eyes, before bringing his lips to hers softly. He towered above her, and she raised up on the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss. His large hands traveled around to her back, where he rubbed soft circles into her skin. She moaned as his tongue traced her lip, opening her mouth to him.

Her mind began to go fuzzy as they stood there, all of her resistance fading. She was beginning to lose herself in him, when they heard someone clear their throat.

They broke apart to see her mother smiling knowingly at them.

"While it warms my heart to see you two together, you still need to take time for the courting." She said, taking her daughters hand. Galanga blushed, but stood on her toes one last time to kiss Goku on the lips.

He ran his fingers through her hair before letting her go, smiling slightly at the older woman.

"You'll do well for my daughter, Goku. In that I have no doubt." She told him before leading Galanga out the door.

…

The next few days passed in a blur.

Goku made it a point to search her out every day, watching her blush and smile at the sight of him.

They still had their shadows, though.

Every time they were together, the boy and his mother were there, glaring. They knew better then to try to separate them in the presence of her father, but when it was just the two of them, they pulled every trick they could, from telling her that her father was summoning her ( Celleri ) to just standing there, glaring at them (Suna).

They ignored them mostly, opting to act as if they weren't there.

As they sat out in the garden one day though, talking and laughing quietly, Galanga gasped, grabbing her chest in pain.

Goku grabbed her, holding her up.

"What's wrong?"

She gulped at the air, trying to catch her breath.

"G-get my f-father!"

He held onto her, pinpointing her father's energy.

When he appeared before him, most of the people in the room screeched, scattering away from him.

Totoma looked up, reports clutched in his hand.

"Get Mato!"

….

Goku watched the squat little man run/waddle into the room, a large needle in his hand. He paled, turning his head as he injected the woman in his arms.

Galanga breathed a shaky breath, sitting up in Goku's arms.

"Goku," he turned to see Totoma smiling sadly at him. Wondering what had the usually happy man so gloomy, he gave him his attention.

"Can you take Galanga to the training rooms? She will need to work the adrenaline out of her system."

He nodded slowly, wondering what the heck just happened.

Lifting her up with him, he carried her bridal style out the doors.

…

"I can walk, you know..." she mumbled, her face bright red as they passed people in the portal. Passerby smiled and nodded to her, looking in wonder at Goku. This was the first male they had seen her tolerate this sort of attention from.

He nodded, but didn't let her down.

"I know… I just… what happened back there?" he asked, sounding worried.

She explained her condition to him, trying to make it sound less than it was.

"But what if you don't get the shot?"

She dropped her head, not sure what to tell him.

She was saved as they came nearer to the training room doors, the large front glass wall showing no one was inside.

"This is it." she whispered, pointing to the large double doors on their left. He turned and pushed the doors open with his back, setting her down when they entered the room.

"You never answered me."

She pulled off her outer armor, leaving her in the thin spandex that was beneath it.

"If I don't get the shot, I can - there's a chance I could die." She told him softly, making her way over to wall at her right.

He had gasped, paling at her words.

"Isn't there any way to fix it?"

She huffed, pulling her long hair up into a bun on the top of her head.

"Yes, but I've not … I mean... –"

"Then what is it?"

She glared at him.

He had come closer to her, his hand out stretched and a look of fear on his face. Her resistance began to crumble and she sighed, taking his hand in hers.

"The only thing that will help this is if I find a mate. They will act as a lightning rod almost. All the power that gathers inside of me will feed off into them, making them stronger and helping me keep mine at a healthy balance."

She saw the worry and fear in his eyes and felt her heart swell just a little.

He cared for her.

"Come on and spar with me… I need to get rid of all this adrenaline." She smiled, pulling him over to a large mat in the center of the room.

…

Mato watched as the man carried Galanga out of the meeting room.

He glanced back at Totoma, who was smiling, his eyes alight with joy.

"Who was that?"

Totoma cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his head officers.

"That is all for today. We will convene again in two days' time. Lottus," he added, looking at his old friend, "Stay behind if you would."

Mato waited till the room cleared, going over and shutting the doors firmly.

"Who was that Totoma?" He asked once more, excitement evident in his voice.

The large Saiyan grinned widely.

"That, my dear friend, was the warrior Goku. He and Galanga met the day of our arrival and have been seeing one another since."

Mato snorted at his friend's behavior. You would think he was a pre-pubescent female.

He felt the same, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, Lottus," Totoma announced, the smile faltering.

Lottus sighed, leaning against the large oak desk that sat in the middle of the room.

"Celleri and Komatsuna, I know."

Totoma nodded gravely.

"They are interfering. I have had Galanga come to me five times already saying that your mate told her that I requested her presence. Not only that, but Maiz has said that your son is following them wherever they go, trying to integrate himself between them. You are like a brother to me, Lottus, but I cannot stand back and let your mate and offspring ruin any chance my daughter has at living." He told his old friend.

Lottus nodded, his eyes hardening at the mention of his son and mate.

"I have told both of them to stop, To'. I had my own suspicions the night we arrived. They wouldn't let them speak when we were in the Princes' home." He said, shaking his head in anger.

Totoma stood, tossing his reports back haphazardly onto his desk.

"We will just have to keep an eye out, then. Now," he said, clapping his hands together and smiling mischievously, "why don't we go and see how my daughter and her suitor are doing?"

…

"Fuck! Give up already!"

Galanga kicked at him again, growling as he laughed.

"No way! This is even better than fighting Vegeta!" he exclaimed, sending her flying into the wall behind them.

Little did they know that a crowd had gathered outside the doors, watching them in amazement through the glass front wall.

She kicked off from the padded wall, flying right at him.

He ducked, but didn't dodge the arm the wrapped around his neck, taking him to the floor with a shuddering thud.

Three punches in and he flipped her, pinning her to ground with a lopsided grin.

"Man you're strong!" he laughed as she bucked against him.

Huffing loudly, she threw him off her, landing on top of him.

"Give up!"

She only got another laugh in response.

As they continued their fighting though, the same manic grin graced her features.

This was the first challenge she had ever had. No one, not even Maiz, could hold his own against her. Ten minutes in and she was laughing as they continued their violent dance around the training room, her body humming in with something she couldn't name.

She finally wrestled him to the ground, pinning him beneath her on his stomach.

"I give! I'm out!" he laughed breathlessly.

She let him go, sitting back and laughing tiredly.

He panted on the floor, tilting his head up to look at her, grinning languidly.

"That…was… amazing…" he gasped out, flipping over onto his back. She fell over onto him, making him wheeze out a laugh, laying her head on his sweat-soaked chest.

They both looked up as the doors opened, Galanga paling a little at the size of the crowd that stood outside, watching them in wonder. Totoma came in, grinning from ear to ear, with Lottus not much better. Mato was smiling, but came over, running his detailer, a small hand-held device that checked general health, over them.

"That was absolutely fantastic! I have never seen two fighters go at it like you both did!" Totoma exclaimed, a battle-crazed glint to his eyes. Galanga snorted, looking at her father in loving exasperation.

"Father… As much as I love you, stop…" she panted, smiling at him.

He laughed, shaking a finger at her.

"You know that by the end of the day, the whole ship will know and they will want to see this themselves!"

She groaned, sitting up a little.

"We need to rest, father…" she told him, hoping he didn't go overboard with this. He nodded absently.

"That's fine dear. Take Goku to your chambers and rest up."

She blushed at his words, but he didn't even notice. He went back out, talking excitedly to all the officers that had gathered in the port hall, letting the doors shut behind him.

Lottus smiled down at her.

"You know how your father can be, Langa." He chuckled. He looked down at Goku, who seemed content to just lie there under the girl.

"Warrior Goku, it was a pleasure seeing you fight. For now, I'm going to try and calm Totoma down." He chuckled, heading for the doors, leaving Mato with the two fighters.

He stared down at the girl he had taken care of her whole life.

"Do as your father says, Langa. You both need the rest. After that, I would recommend ordering a recovery meal from the kitchens for the both of you." He said, turning to leave.

"For both of us? They'll kill us for making them do that much work!" she laughed, getting up and trying to pull Goku with her.

He chuckled, opening the doors.

"Trust me, you'll need it. You worked through enough adrenaline to last six months in that one fight!" was his departing words.

She huffed, smacking Goku on the back of the head.

"You're dead weight! Get up and we can go rest!" she laughed.

He groaned and got to his feet, rubbing his head.

"I feel like I just fought ten Majin Buus!" he gripped, following her out the doors. The people scattered, letting them pass by.

"What the hells a Majin Buu?" she asked, leaning on him. He threw an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped one around his waist.

"He was a demon we fought a little over ten years ago. He was strong and evil, and it took everything we had just to beat him." he explained as she led him into their living quarters.

Before he could look around, she led him through another set of doors to a hall, where she pulled him into her bedroom, all the way at the end of the corridor.

"You want to shower first?" she asked, letting him go.

He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

"You could join me," he said, innocently, "It would make things quicker."

She blushed, but laughed tiredly.

"I bet it would, perv." She chuckled, handing him a towel.

"You can use mine. I'll use Maiz's." she gave him a smile, grabbing some clothes form her closet before heading out the door. He went into the bathroom and stripped, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it. As he got in, he heard a knock.

"I grabbed you a training gi of Maiz's to wear!" she called, opening the door and setting it on the counter. He heard her leave and smiled.

His whole body was aching right now, but it wasn't all because of their sparring.

His hand traveled down his stomach, taking his hardened cock in a firm grasp, pumping it slowly.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to how she looked when they fought, how wild she acted.

He imagined her coming into the shower with him, falling to her knees and taking his…

"Ohhhh..." he came with a deep moan, shooting his seed on the shower floor. He panted, propping his body against the cool tiled wall with a grin.

Now, if only they could get to where they fought and then….

…

"YOU WHAT?"

Totoma stared in fear at his mate.

It wasn't often that the beautiful female became this angry, but when she did, he feared for his life.

He muttered something unintelligible, making her growl.

"I –I told them to go and rest in h-her q-quarters." He stammered, finding the floor very interesting at the moment.

She grabbed his arm, dragging him from the room and towards their living quarters.

"And if they mate, what then, Totoma? What about their courting? What if he takes advantage of her?" she griped, pushing him through their door. She moved around him, heading for their daughters room, opening the door.

Galanga lay beneath a sheet, her body tucked around Goku, who had opted to stay uncovered. She didn't know why, but for some reason that made Olave feel a lot better. Her face softened as she gazed at the two. She felt Totoma come up behind her and stiffened once more.

"We are lucky that our daughter and her suitor have level heads on their shoulders!" she hissed, moving back and shutting the door behind her. She glared at him before moving to the main room.

"They are fine, dear! I wasn't think-!"

She cut him off with a glare.

"No, you weren't thinking! They cannot be alone, Totoma! They –"

"Why not? We were alone throughout our courting! Others have as well!"

She sighed, setting down heavily on their sofa, holding her head in her hands.

"Because, Totoma, you have not seen them together… You only see what you want to see! Their power! But I have watched them since they first met! The first night we were in Prince Vegeta's home I caught them kissing! And if I had not intervened, they would already be mated!" she exclaimed tiredly, making him set next to her and try and sooth her.

"They look at each other so fiercely that it is almost feels as if I am intruding on something deeply private," she blushed, looking at her beloved.

"But what is wrong with that?" he asked, genuinely confused. He liked Goku and he could tell that he was meant for their daughter!

"They must follow tradition, Totoma!" she said, exasperated. All the man saw was their potential! Nothing more!

"I want to see them together as well, but they must follow tradition!" she said, shaking her head. "I do not ask much of you, Totoma… I have allowed our daughter to be turned into the fighter she is today, without as much as a complaint… But when it comes to this, I will put my foot down. She will do this the right way, no matter what you, or her, concoct!" she seethed, glaring again.

Totoma could do nothing more than nod his head. She was right, after all. He had pushed Galanga into fighting. While Olave didn't like it, she allowed it. When the girl acted more male than female, Olave didn't understand it, but relented when Totoma said she was just being herself.

He could not deny her they joy of watching their daughter go through the one feminine thing that she would probably ever agree to willingly. He loved his daughter, he did, but he knew he lost sight of the fact that she was his DAUGHTER, and not another son. The girl, though she loved Olave, refused to be mothered.

How could he take away the one time she would be able to have this bond with her daughter?

.

.

Please leave a review!

…


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter! Hope you like it and again, thanks to all of you that left a review! You are what helps me write this!

.

-I own nothing, except the OCs-

.

.

Totoma gave them a day's rest before hinting around about another mock battle.

"But it would boost the soldier's moral, Galanga! How can you say no to something like that?" He asked after he had cornered her in their living quarters at Capsule Corp. She had been avoiding him, and so had Goku.

But he had been bombarded with questions by his crew about their fight. Most were impressed because it wasn't often his daughter had a real challenge.

But some of them were nervous.

How were these earth Saiyans so strong?

It did make him curious as well. But he didn't think they were any sort of threat to them. He knew it was the paranoia of being in space for so long that plagued the minds of some of his crew.

"I'm not agreeing to anything until I talk to Goku, Father. If he agrees... then I'll do it" she finally conceded, making him grin in victory.

His daughter huffed, but smiled at him indulgently.

"I'll go ask him." she said, making her way to the door, but Olave stopped her.

"Take Kayle!" she said, making Galanga roll her eyes.

"Mother! He's probably training with the Prince so -!"

"Kayle AND Maiz, then!" Olave snapped, glaring at her daughter. Galanga growled, stomping from the room to find her brothers.

Olave glared at Totoma, who shrugged, holding up his hands in submission.

"Whatever you say, dear."

…

Galanga caught Kayle in his room and he agreed to accompany her.

"But you owe me." He threatened, smirking.

She pushed him out of his room, laughing.

Kayle always threatened her with this, but the boy had yet to call in any favors. He was sneaky enough to get by on his own without any help from her.

Maiz, though, was holed up in his room, reading over something Bulma had given him about her research on Saiyans. He had agreed to go over it for her and send it along to Dr. Mato.

"Please? Mother is having one of her days again and she said I had to have you and Kayle with me!" his sister pleaded with him. He sighed, looking up at her with the intent of telling her to shove it, when he actually took in her appearance.

She didn't have on her training uniform.

She had on a dress.

An ACTUAL dress.

Mind you, it was just a plain, blue strapless one, but it was a dress.

She must really like this guy.

He set his papers back onto his desk and stood, shooing his siblings out the door.

"Let me change and I'll go with you!"

She actually _squealed_ in delight and ran, leaving him and Kayle to look at one another in shock and confusion.

…

"Do you give up?!"

Vegeta lay pinned to the floor of the Gravity Chamber, growling in anger.

Kakarott had him pinned to the floor, like some common idiot!

He tried to twist around, but he had him in an iron grasp, not letting him budge.

"Dammit Kakarott! Let me go!"

Goku laughed, making the shorter Saiyan even angrier.

"Ah ah, Vegeta! You gotta give up!" he exclaimed, pushing the man harder against the metal floor. Vegeta grunted, gritting his teeth.

"Fine idiot! I give! But only because you cheated!"

Goku let him go and fell back onto the floor, panting and laughing.

"I knew I would find you in here." A tinkling laugh called his attention to the door.

He looked up, his breath hitching.

She smiled down at him, her long black hair loose and hanging around her like a silk curtain, a blue strapless dress, the same color as her eyes, hugging her lithe body. He pushed himself up off the floor, staring at her, his mouth hanging open.

Maiz snorted, taking him out of his daze.

No wonder their mother wanted her to have an escort when she met up with this guy.

Galanga glared at her him, stepping forward and grabbing Goku's arm, leading him away from the group.

"Stay where I can see you two!" Maiz called, making her groan in embarrassment.

"I know!" she growled, making the other three Saiyans laugh.

She sighed, looking up at Goku with a smile.

"Goku, you're my friend, right?" she asked sweetly.

He grinned, rubbing the back of his head as a light blush covered his face.

"Yeah…"

"And if I had a favor to ask you, you would consider doing it, huh?" she ran her fingers up his chest bare chest, making his skin tingle.

"Y-y-yes…" he stuttered.

"Well, father wants to know if you would spar with me again, except this time in our arena. Would you do it?" she fluttered her lashes at him, making him hyperventilate.

"Fight you? Again?" he asked faintly, his hands wrapping around her waist. She nodded, leaning against him.

"Alright..."

She smiled, going onto her toes and kissing him on the lips. What started as a simple kiss grew, both of them clinging to one another, until Maiz broke them apart.

"Geez, Langa! Knock it off! I think you traumatized poor Kayle!" he told her, pulling her back over to the group. She kicked him in the shin, making him howl in pain.

"You're an idiot and Kayle was traumatized years ago by you and your parade of whores!" she snapped, as Vegeta roared with laughter. She huffed, looking at her youngest brother with a glare, but he shrugged.

"I'm not dealing with Mother because you want to get freaky with your suitor." He laughed, making her go bright red.

She felt an arm go around her and turned to see Goku at her side.

"Did you say an arena a minute ago?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. We have one for mock battles and stuff. You keep that many soldiers on one ship and you're bound to have arguments and fights. Father had one built a few years ago to give them somewhere to settle it and give everyone some entertainment." She laughed.

Goku grinned in excitement.

"So it's like a tournament?"

"Yeah, we have one about twice a year." Maiz told him, "Galanga here has won the last four, though," he grinned as she turned red, "I think that everyone's hoping she gets her ass beat in the next one." He laughed.

Galanga stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, when I find some actual competition, maybe I'll concede my title." She huffed, making them laugh. She grinned, standing on her toes and kissing Goku's cheek.

"Father wants us to meet him at the arena at six this evening. I'll send Maiz or Kayle to show you how to get there." She told him.

Goku sputtered.

"He wants us to fight tonight?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"This is my father we're talking about! He has the patience of a five year old! When our mother was pregnant with Maiz, he got so impatient waiting for her to give birth that he decided he was going to scare him out," she laughed, making her brothers belly laugh, "He caught mother out and hid in their rooms. When she came back in he jumped out at her and she kicked his ass, seven months pregnant and all." She laughed, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"So no, he's not the type to wait around and give us time. He wants it to be tonight, as soon as possible!"

Goku snickered, nodding.

"Got it! I'll be there!" he saluted her. "You better not chicken out on me!"

She stuck her tongue out as she went out the door, leaving her brothers with the two older men.

Maiz's smile faded as she left, turning a hard look to Goku.

"Listen, Goku, you seem like a really decent guy and I like you so far, I really do, but so help me if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

"You'll have to wait in line," Kayle interjected, glaring up at the Earth-raised Saiyan.

Goku nodded, his face serious.

"I understand."

Maiz nodded, looking back at the door.

"You're the first person I've ever seen her act like this over." He looked back at the older man, a smirk on his lips, "Just be good to her and for gods sakes don't take her mouth. If she thinks she can get one over on you she will."

He held out his hand, which Goku grasped and shook. He let go, and after bowing to his prince, nodded once to Kayle and left the same way as his sister.

…

The arena was packed to capacity.

She adjusted the spandex suit she had on, feeling a bit confined after wearing a dress all day. While it wasn't something she could handle doing every single day, she wasn't as adverse to it anymore.

Plus, there was a lot more you could do in dress…

Pushing _that_ thought out of her head, she stared out at the crowd, her eyes widening. While she had fought before, she had never done it in front of a crowd this size.

She glanced over at Goku, who was in conversation with Prince Vegeta. He felt her gaze, looking up and giving her a lopsided grin.

She knew he had held back when they sparred before. From the stories he and the others had told about his battles, he should have been able to mop the floor with her.

She sighed nervously, knowing this wasn't going be an easy fight and he was about to let her get the upper hand. No, he had an audience now and his own pride to uphold.

She was going to get her ass handed to her.

She squared her shoulders, taking a calming breath.

She had her own pride to worry about.

…

"Ready? BEGIN!" Totoma shouted over the mic as the crowd roared.

She watched as Goku grinned her, beckoning her with his index finger.

Growling, she shot towards him, swinging and missing as he dodged with lightning speed.

In a flurry of fists and kicks, they made their way around the padded floor of the arena, until Galanga took to the air, pissed at her lack of hits. He was right behind her though, sending her back to the mat with an elbow to the side.

As she bounced off the padding, she dove into the air, finally connecting a fist with the side of his head, but he shook it off, kicking her in the ribs and sending her spiraling out of the air. He landed and they began fighting on their feet again, more brutally then they did before.

In the back of her mind, she knew this was a bid for dominance. Her mother had beaten her father, and she knew wore the pants in _that_ relationship.

And while the thought of losing hurt her pride, she couldn't imagine losing to anyone better than the man before her.

She swung her foot around, trying to catch him in the knee, when he grabbed her foot, slinging her into the wall. She felt the metal dent behind her, but lunged at him with everything in her, taking him down.

Where he had her beat in speed, she was near even with him in brute strength.

Giving him a knee to the face, she tried to pin him on the floor beneath her, only to be knocked to the side as his foot connected with her head.

He was on top of her before she could even blink. With his knee in her back, he grabbed her hands, pinning them to the floor.

Try as she might, she could get loose. She heard her father counting and struggled against his hold. She had never been beaten! Her pride raged against her helplessness, demanding blood, but her submissiveness to Goku held her back, struggling enough to put up an effort, but almost purring at the older Saiyan's dominance.

When her father reached ten, the crowd roared. Goku let her up, taking her hand and pulling her against him in a hug.

"Sorry," he whispered, grinning widely.

"Oh you look sooo sorry," she huffed, smacking his shoulder lightly, smirking up at him. He squeezed her once more before letting her go, his arm around her waist.

Totoma smiled at them, walking over.

"I wanted to know if it was alright if we went ahead and announced your courting to everyone?" he asked, looking between his daughter and her suitor. "After your battle, I'm sure most of them are wondering if it is already happening," he laughed.

Goku nodded, a bright smile lighting his face.

"It's fine with me."

He looked to Galanga, who seemed stuck between annoyance and happiness.

"Fine," she huffed, trying to seem nonchalant. But as Goku smiled down at her she blushed, her eyes going soft.

Totoma clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. It took a moment for the crowd to quiet down.

"A swift victory for the Warrior Goku! And an amazing one as well! No man before him has met my daughter toe to toe in battle and held a victory!" he said, making them cheer once more.

"And not only has my Galanga finally been beaten," he turned, laughing uproariously at her glare, "I am proud to announce as well that she has allowed for the warrior Goku to court her!" Totoma called out.

The room erupted in cheers and yells, making the two blush under the praise. As things began to die down, Galanga heard someone yelling her name. She turned to see Suna making his way through the crowd, his face contorted in rage.

"How dare you!" he spat, "You are MINE! I do NOT agree with this!" he screamed, stamping his foot. He reached over and grabbed her arm, intending to pull her away, when a fist collided with his face, sending him backwards into the crowd.

Galanga smirked, fist clenched to have another go.

"Back off Suna," she spoke in a deadly tone, "I've beat you once, I don't care to do it again."

He was back on his feet, though a little wobbly, and exploded in anger, pointing to Goku.

"YOU! SHE WAS ALMOST MINE UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!"

Goku glared at him, holding Galanga back as she tried to lunge for him.

"She wasn't yours! She didn't want anything to do with you!" he told the boy, but he was beyond talking. He strutted over to Goku, a sneer on his face.

"I demand satisfaction for the loss of my potential mate!" he called out, making the crowd hush in anticipation.

Goku glared right back, confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

Suna smirked, shaking his head and looking over at Galanga.

"You see? You choose this idiot over me? He doesn't even know our ways, Galanga!" he spat, disgusted.

Galanga leapt for him, only to be held back by her father and brothers.

"Open your mouth again Suna, and die by my hand!" she screamed, fighting against the strong arms that held her in place.

"It is an insult to me and my family that you choose him over me!" Suna yelled, his normally posh hair falling loose and in his face. He swiped it back angrily, turning his glare back at Goku.

"This fool thinks he can take away what is mine and he will fight me for what he has done!"

He powered up, charging at Goku with an angry roar. The older Saiyan was ready and punched him, sending him flying backwards. Suna tried to get up, but slumped back to the floor, unconscious.

Galanga gave a cry of happiness, breaking away from her father and running to Goku, throwing herself into his arms.

He spun her around, kissing her soundly.

"Ahem..."

They broke apart, both blushing profusely.

Olave smiled, her eyes full of laughter.

"Now that _that_ problem has been solved, we can officially begin your courting." She told them, her eyes alight with joy. She took Galanga's hand, pulling her away from Goku's embrace.

"Goku, if you please meet us in our quarters on the ship in about an hour, I will go over everything that Totoma and I expect from you for our daughter." she smiling.

Goku nodded, leaning in and kissing his intended's cheek.

"I'll be there."

….

Galanga sat between her mother and father, her face as red as the sunset.

Her mother had just went over their list of rules for her courting, including what they could and couldn't do with one another.

Goku wasn't much better. He stared in fascinated horror as the woman listed off the things that didn't count as mating, but also why they should wait to do any of it.

"It makes the mating all the more personal and special," she explained, smiling at him.

He nodded faintly.

He hadn't even known half of those things existed!

"But most importantly, we need to go over what we, as Galanga's parents, expect from you towards our daughter should you decide to take her as your mate."

"Her traditions will follow my own, being as she is my daughter, so you will receive a dowry from us upon the ceremony. We expect you to provide for her a home and a sustainable way of life. Once mated, she will take up your family's traditions. What are they so I can make sure they do not clash with my own?" Olave asked, all business, the smile gone from her lips.

Goku scratched his head, looking a little confused.

"What are what?"

"Your family's traditions, dear."

"Well, Grandpa Gohan always told me to be nice and help people and to –"

Olave held up a hand to stop him, shaking her head.

"No dear, I mean your Saiyan traditions… You do know them, don't you?"

He shook his head, shrugging.

"No, should I?"

Galanga snorted as her mother looked ready to faint.

"Yes! You _should_ know them, Goku!" she almost shouted. She composed herself, taking a deep breath.

"What can you tell me about your family, then?"

He scrunched up his face in thought.

"Well, my brother Radditz was a bad guy. Me and Piccolo fought him a long time ago, when he showed up looking for me so I could help him destroy Earth and –"

"Did – did you say Radditz?" Olave asked faintly, looking over at her mate.

Totoma was staring in astonishment at him.

Goku chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-yeah… "

Olave rose up off the sofa, taking Totoma by the arm and leading him out of the room.

Galanga had no clue what was going on. She heard her mother raise her voice before it was muffled out by Totoma arguing with her.

She glanced over to Goku, who looked just as bewildered as her.

"Hey..." she whispered, getting him to look at her. When his eyes found hers she smirked, hiking the hem of her dress up a little, making his eyes bulge.

"You remember that list of what we are allowed to do?" she whispered.

He nodded, his eyes glued to her exposed thighs.

"Word for word."

She snorted, jerking her dress back down as her parents came back into the room.

Olave looked annoyed, and Totoma triumphant.

"Against my better judgment," she said, glaring at her mate, "We agree to the courting."

Goku looked a little hurt at her tone.

"Why wouldn't you agree?" he asked in a small voice, making Galanga glare at her mother. Totoma patted her shoulder, shaking his head when she looked up at him.

Olave sighed, her eyes softening as they looked at the younger Saiyan.

"It's –it's your family, Goku… They – Your father, Bardock, was a decent man. He had his faults, but he was. But your brother…. He –"she buried her face in her hands, crying.

Galanga froze, never having seen her mother cry.

"Radditz killed Olave's brother, Sabi." Totoma explained quietly. "Sabi was courting a female that Radditz had his eye on and they fought for the right of conquest. When Radditz killed him, he – he spat on the female, saying that he didn't want another's trash."

Goku bowed his head, his fists clenching on the arms of the chair he sat in.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, "But it might help to know that he died by mine and Piccolo's hands."

Olave nodded, slipping a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing her eyes.

"It does… It also shows me that my mate was right about you..." she smiled softly, looking up at him.

"I am sorry as well, for trying to take out my bitterness over your brother on you, Goku. It wasn't right, and I ask for your forgiveness."

He nodded, getting up and going to his knee before her, taking her hand.

"You have it, and you have my word that I will take care of your daughter and protect her to the best of my abilities." He said, solemnly.

She nodded, squeezing his hand. When she let go, she gently pushed Galanga up, smiling at the both of them.

"Go spend time together. You know what your boundaries are." She said, a half-hearted glare at her daughter.

Galanga nodded, leaning in and kissing her mother's cheek.

"Yes, mother."

…

They spent the next week getting to know each other better. He told her about his life on Earth, taking her to Mount Pauzo to show her where he grew up.

She was a little shocked when he told her that he had two grown sons, the youngest being near her age.

She assured him that it didn't make a difference to her, even if it was a little bewildering.

The next shock came when his divorce papers arrived.

Bulma took her aside and explained about Chi-Chi, about their marriage and how she had treated the man, having to get Vegeta to talk her out of outright killing the woman when she was through.

He wasn't happy with stopping the 'harpy's death," as he put it.

While Goku was happy to tell her about his life, Galanga herself was a little more reserved. He slowly got everything out of her, though it was a fight almost.

When she finally did open up, it was about her feelings of inadequacy when it came to her mother, her need to make her father proud, and how much she loved her brothers. He noticed that she didn't really count any friends in her tale and asked her why not.

"Because when you're more powerful than most the grown men, kids think you're kind of weird." She gave as an explanation.

"My condition made me strong. With all the extra adrenaline left over from the vaccinations, I trained ALL the time. I wasn't lying about liking to fight; it's all I have ever done. While everyone else my age was playing and hanging out, I was holed up in the training room. I hated it at first, but it became a way for me to work through my anger and frustrations."

"By the time I got old enough to want to start looking for someone to mate with, they were all scared of me or thought I was a freak." She told him, her eyes on the ground and her face hidden.

She was a little depressed for a few days after that conversation.

Wanting to make her feel better, he conned Bulma into packing them a picnic basket, which she did enthusiastically. It had been a long time since she had seen her friend this happy and content.

Blindfolding her so she couldn't see where he was taking her, he IT'd them to a large, hidden pond, not far from his old home.

…

"Wow."

He almost didn't hear her speak it was so low. He smiled down at her as she gazed around them in wide-eyed wonder.

"This is amazing!" she squealed, making him laugh. She grabbed his hand and ran over to the pond, falling to her knees and watching the small fish swim about in its depths.

He opened his capsule and set to work, throwing a blanket out onto the ground for them to sit on. He looked up to ask her if she wanted to eat, but it stuck in his throat at the sight of her pulling her dress over her head, revealing black lace under things, as well as her slick, black fur covered tail.

She looked at him over her shoulder and winked, diving into the water.

Food and capsule forgotten about, he stood, shedding his pants and shirt as quickly as he could, leaving his dark blue boxers on, before diving in after her.

….

They lay panting on the blanket, letting the sun dry them.

It was peaceful here.

She could hear birds singing in the trees surrounding them, and the smell of wildflowers in the air. In all the places she had been growing up, nothing compared to this. In its simplicity, it spoke volumes to her, just like the man lying next to her did.

She turned her head, watching him breathe the sweet air in deeply, his eyes closed.

"It amazing that you get to see this everyday..." she whispered, making him look at her with a smile.

"Yeah…. I can't ever get tired of it, you know?"

She nodded, looking back up at the blue sky.

"You know…. This whole mating thing… if we're together, then this will be yours too..." he whispered, his hand finding hers.

She gasped softly.

She hadn't thought about that…

What would it be like to stay in the same place for once? To be able to come to a place like this and just forget about everything? No one to fight... No one running you off when they found out what you were...

He turned over to face her, watching as all different kinds of emotions flashed through her eyes.

"I mean, if you wanted it to be…. Chi-Chi didn't like living all the way out here, but –"

She turned and kissed him suddenly, cutting him off.

When she broke for air, she smiled at him. He saw her eyes shimmering with tears and tried to apologize, but she held her hand over his mouth.

"I would be honored to live here with you…" she whispered, tears escaping her eyes and falling down her face.

"I have never had a 'home', Goku. To be able to call this place mine would be a dream come true."

He brushed the tears from her face, leaning in to softly kiss her lips.

It heated up to a full on, passionate kiss very quickly.

He rolled them over, hovering over top of her.

Keeping enough sense to stay at her side, and not between her legs, he began kissing down her throat, making her arch beneath him.

When he came to the lacy black bra, he sighed, but kept his hands to himself. Catching sight of a hard, pink nipple through the flimsy material, he teased it through the fabric, making her moan and dig her nails into his back.

Moving over to the other one, his hand trailed lightly down her stomach, sending chills across her skin.

His lips followed in its wake, his hot mouth and tongue languidly working their way down her abdomen as she moaned beneath him. He reached the edge of her panties, trailing his tongue along the skin above her waistband.

He glanced back up at her through half-lidded eyes, smirking against her skin as she trembled and panted. Disappointed that he couldn't take them off from her, he still felt a jolt of desire shoot through him as he lowered his head down to her core, his tongue moving against her clit through the fabric.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, screaming in pleasure.

Taking his hardness in his hand, he pumped his length along with the strokes of his tongue, groaning and sending vibrations through her.

She let go of his head to grab fistfuls of the blanket they were laying on, whimpering as he continued to pleasure her.

"Go...ku..." she hissed, her hips bucking up to meet his mouth. He sped up his ministrations, his free hand caressing her inner thigh, brushing closer and closer to her opening.

Pressure was building inside of her and for a moment, right before it gave way, she thought she was having another attack.

But the most amazing feeling washed over her, causing her to throw her head back and scream Goku's name at the top of her lungs. She trembled and whimpered, hearing him moan her name softly before groaning, pressing a kiss to her core as he found his release.

He fell back onto the blanket, trying to catch his breath. Her shaking hand found his, and he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"Well," she panted, laying her head against his heaving chest, "this has become my new favorite place."

He started laughing, feeling her breathy laugh against his skin.

"Mine, too."

…

Vegeta saw them sneak back to the house after they had been gone all day.

He watched Goku kiss her gently before she headed for the ship, and he came in the back door, a huge grin on his face.

"Have fun?"

He smiled even wider, nodding at the older Saiyan with a dazed expression.

"Good, because there are somethings we need to talk about, Kakarott."

Noticing his rival's serious tone, he sobered up, giving him his full attention.

'If you are truly serious about this Kakarott, then we need to go over some things." Vegeta told him, setting down at the table and motioning for the younger Saiyan to do so as well.

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta shook his head, sighing.

"This isn't some human marriage. We have different ways of doing things that you know nothing about." He said, simply. "Bonding is for life. It's forever, Kakarott."

Goku bit his lip, thinking.

"Well, that's fine with me. I'm alright with being mated to her forever." He smiled softly.

Vegeta nodded, "I know, Kakarott. But it's the act of bonding that I think you're going to have a problem with." He said, a little uneasily. "Did Totoma or Olave explain it to you?"

"No, why?"

"Because in order to bond with her, you are going to need to hurt her, Kakarott." Vegeta said, making the other man gasp in shock.

"You two will have to be … intimate... first. When you… when you're ready for release... you must bite her-"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta huffed, glaring at him.

"As I said, you have to bit her neck, right here." he said, pointing to the curve of his own neck, which upon closer inspection, held a crescent-shaped scar.

Goku leaned in, making the smaller man twitch in annoyance, but he didn't move.

"D-Did you and Bulma…?"

He nodded, smirking up at the taller man.

"Yes."

Goku shook his head, still staring at the mark.

"You will have to do this to her, and she will repeat it on you."

Goku rubbed his neck, looking skeptical.

"This is what I'm talking about, idiot! You cannot lead her into to this just to back out! It doesn't work that way!" Vegeta snapped. He took a calming breath as the younger man looked at him in confusion.

"Ka – Goku," he said, making his once enemy widen his eyes, "You will hurt her if you lead her on. She will think you are rejecting her and to a Saiyan, that is a death sentence. No one will want her; they will wonder why she was refused and assume that she was inadequate. You will be doing a great injustice to a very worthy female by not sealing the bond."

Goku nodded slowly, his face serious.

"I understand…. It's just… I don't want to have to hurt her and it just seems so – so …"

"Barbaric?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah..."

"Kakarott," Vegeta said, grinning slightly, "If you haven't noticed by now, we ARE barbarians."

…

Galanga thanked the Gods that her parents were nowhere to be seen when she entered their living quarters. Her hair was still wet from their little swim and she didn't feel like explaining to her mother what happened.

She tiptoed to her room, but just as she started to creep inside, she heard a sob.

It was coming from Kayle's room.

She went to his door, pushing it open and seeing him curled up on his bed.

"Kayle?"

He looked up, his eyes red from crying.

"Leave me alone."

She huffed, coming over and plopping down next to him.

"I will not! What's wrong?" she questioned. "Did someone do something to you? You want me to beat the shit out of them?" she asked seriously, full of concern, making him chuckle weakly.

"No, dammit… "

She frowned, pushing his red hair out of his face.

"Then what's wrong?"

He sighed, leaning into his sister's touch.

"I –I like someone, Langa..."

She smiled, "Well, that's a good thing, right?"

He made a noise of agreement, but said nothing. She narrowed her eyes, "Don't they like you back? Did they hurt you? I'll kill th-!"

He cut her off, holding a hand over her mouth and laughing. When she calmed down he removed it, laughing sadly as tears crept down his cheeks.

"They do, Langa, they like me… but… "

"But what?"

He looked her in the eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Langa, I'm gay."

She looked at him in confusion for a second before gasping. He watched her critically, hoping that she didn't push him away.

But after a few seconds, she gave him a small smile, shrugging.

"Always knew you were a bit fruity."

He snorted, shoving her playfully.

"So who is he?" she asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him in a side hug.

"Prince Trunks."

"Oh."

He snorted, "Yeah, real eloquent, sis."

"So he likes you back?" she asked, pushing the insult aside.

He nodded, heaving a deep sigh.

"Yeah…. But he doesn't know if – What do you think Prince Vegeta would do if he found out his son was… like that? Or our father for that matter? We can't tell them and we can't be together!" he sobbed, leaning onto his sister as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Kayle… you know father loves you! He wouldn't care who you wanted as long as you're happy! If anything, he would be over the moon that you landed a prince!" she chuckled tearfully, rocking her younger brother as she held him.

"B-but Vegeta?"

She sighed, kissing the top of his head.

"That one, I don't know about…."

He continued to cry and her heart broke at the sound.

"I'll ask Goku, alright? He won't say a word, Kayle." She soothed, rubbing his back. He nodded, hiccupping slightly.

"It will be alright…" she murmured.

 _"It had better be or I'll kick our dear Prince's ass."_ She thought vehemently.

.

.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter! I know I haven't been answering any reviews and for that, I'm sorry! I try to get these chapters written and uploaded as fast as I can, so I forget. But I thought I would reply while it was on mind, so here we go!

Darrius212- Thanks! I mean it! Its reviews like yours that make me want to write this story! I was a little iffy about it at first, because it has a lot more detail then I usually get into, but I like making you all happy!

– I love your reviews! They make me happy that you are enjoying this story so much!

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta – You have helped me so much! Your questions make me think, and I really appreciate it! I write as I go, so your reviews make me delve into the story and help me figure out just what is coming next!

Thesaiyan21 – Thanks! It annoys me when characters barely know one another and jump into a relationship (although I am guilty of writing ones like that as well!), and I have been trying to make things go as normal as they could!

Azure Saiyan – Call it creative interpretation. This is why I was iffy on the story, actually. It's not the first emotional Goku I've seen on here, and I tried not to make him so… girly? I don't know, lol. Thanks for taking the time to review!

IzzyV666 – Thanks!

.

.

-I own nothing, except the OCs-

.

.

Galanga made it her first priority the next day to talk to Goku. She skipped out on breakfast, dashing from their living quarters on the ship before her parents could ask where she was going. She didn't know if Kayle had told Maiz about his… love life, and she didn't want to betray his secret.

As she walked through the back door of Capsule Corp. she had to stop and laugh.

Goku sat at the table, surrounded by food, and was steadily eating his way through all of it. Vegeta was shaking his head, holding his plate away in disgust as Trunks fought the Earth raised Saiyan over a plate of bacon.

She smirked, walking by and swiping the food, making both men glare at her.

"Now now children, if you can't learn to share, no one gets it." she chided, setting down by a laughing Vegeta. She winked at her intended, helping herself to her prize.

"What are you up to today, besides stealing our food?" Goku asked, huffing as she finished off the bacon.

"Not much. What about you?"

He shrugged, smiling at her slightly.

"We could take another trip to the pond?" he asked sly.

She blushed faintly, avoiding looking at the other two Saiyans in the room.

"I-if that's what you w-want." She said, stuttering a bit.

Pushing his plate back onto the table, he motioned her to follow him.

…

They didn't even make it into the water this time.

She pulled her clothes off and before she could even take another step, he had her in his arms, pulling her down to ground.

…

After an hour of … getting to know each other better, they pulled their clothes back on and Galanga sat at the water's edge, looking up at Goku with trepidation.

"I need to ask you something and I need your promise that it goes no further, alright?" she asked him, patting the ground next to her.

He sat, relaxing next to her, leaning back on his elbows in the grass.

"Sure, Langa. What is it?"

She nervously fiddled with the hem of her pants leg, before taking a deep, steadying breath.

"What do you think Vegeta would do if he thought Trunks was g-gay?"

Goku stared in shock for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

"Uhhh, well…. I – I don't know… What's going on, Langa?" he asked, sitting up straight.

She sighed, leaning against his arm.

"Kayle and Trunks have something going on…. He – He said that they were worried about what Vegeta will think… Father is a pushover; he won't care who Kayle is with, as long as he's happy. But I don't know about Vegeta. I told Kayle I would ask you what you thought his reaction might be." She explained, looking up at him imploringly.

…

"I don't really know, honestly. I mean, I know Vegeta cares for Trunks… and I've never really heard him say anything bad about anyone being gay..." he scratched his head, looking thoughtful.

"I honestly thought it would be Trunks and Goten."

She snorted, busting out laughing.

"What?! I did! If you had seen them growing up you would understand!" he laughed, shaking his head. "I'll try to ask him a few questions, alright? Maybe he'll let something slip?" he gave her lopsided grin, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

…

"So would it matter if one of your children were?"

Vegeta snorted, shaking his head.

"Of course not! You and these damn earthlings! Love is love, Kakarott, regardless of race or sex." He grunted, crossing his arms.

"Now what is this about? You've never gotten philosophical during training before."

Goku coughed nervously, avoiding the older Saiyan's eyes. Vegeta would know if he lied, so the best thing to do would be to avoid him.

Vegeta, though, had other plans.

He walked up to the taller man, forcing him to look at him.

"Kakarott, what -?"

He broke off as Goku blushed, and backed away.

"Dammit Kakarott! What the hell is going on? If you were asking for yourself, I don't swing that way and you have an intend-"

"NO! NO! God no, Vegeta! Trust me, I'm completely happy with Galanga!" Goku shouted, holding his hands up. Vegeta glared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

He must have seen something that convinced him, though, because he got right back up in Goku's face.

"Then tell me what it is about, Kakarott." He growled out.

"I –I can't tell you…"

Vegeta continued to glare, making Goku shuffle around and try to avoid his eyes.

"Is this about my son?"

Goku paled, making Vegeta smirk.

"Thought so. Just so you know, Kakarott, I always figured as much. Tell me, did he and your youngest finally proclaim their love for one another?" he sneered.

Goku started to chuckle, making Vegeta glare once more.

"No, but that's what I thought as well." He explained before the older Saiyan could argue.

'Then who is it?"

Goku sighed.

Langa was going to kill him.

"It's Totoma's youngest, Kayle."

Vegeta nodded in approval.

"I will have to congratulate him, then. He-"

"NO! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Let him come to you! If not, Galanga will be furious!" Goku said, grabbing the other man's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

Vegeta wrenched himself from the younger's grasp, shaking his head in disgust.

"Get a grip, Kakarott! You are going to have to learn how to stand up to the women in your life," he snapped, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"I'll tell Trunks that I figured it out, alright?" he said, glaring at the taller man. Goku nodded in relief.

"Alright, but just leave me out of the conversation, okay?"

Just as he spoke, the door to the GR opened, revealing a red faced Kayle along with a smirking Trunks. When he spotted his father, though, the smirk dropped.

"F-father, I didn't know you would be training today?" he said, fidgeting nervously. Kayle looked ready to melt into the floor as the two older men stared at them.

Vegeta glared, walking over and eyeing both of them.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" he barked, making both boys jump.

"W-what?" Trunks yelped, but instinctively blocking Kayle behind him.

Vegeta smirked at the action, making Trunks blush.

"Don't lie, Trunks," he admonished, arching a brow.

Trunks spared a glance at Kayle before sighing.

"Y-yes, father…. I – I want t-to court Kayle… Do I have y-your b-blessing?" he stuttered, his eyes, on the floor.

Vegeta continued to gaze at him, finally reaching out and lifting the boys chin to look him in the eye.

"You are my son and I will stand by whatever you choose. You have my blessing to pursue him." he said.

Trunks' mouth dropped open in shock.

"R-really? You're not mad?"

Vegeta laughed, causing both of them to jump again.

"Mad that you have chosen a male as your mate? No. But I am angry that it took you so long to tell me, trunks." He said, eyeing his son. "I know I'm not the most reasonable person in the world," he said, ignoring the snort from Goku, "But I only want you to be happy. Whoever you, or Bulla, choose doesn't matter to me as long as they treat you well and you care for them."

Kayle peeked around his intended's shoulder, eyeing the Prince of all Saiyans.

"I-I'll be good to h-him," he whispered, his hand sliding into Trunks'.

Vegeta shocked both of them by smiling softly, nodding.

"I know you will."

…

"GALANGA!"

She looked up from her book as her door opened, revealing a screaming Kayle, who tackled her on her bed, squeezing the life out of her.

"What the hell?" she squeaked as he held her in a vise grip.

"Vegeta gave us his blessing!" he shouted in her ear, making her wince.

"That's awesome Kayle! Can you let me breath now, though?" she chuckled, pushing him away a little.

He blushed, but hugged her, loosening up his grip on her.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice thick with tears.

She kissed his head, smiling.

"What for?"

"Goku had been talking to him, Langa… I know you asked him to." He said, sniffling slightly.

Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his forehead sloppily, making him laugh.

"That I did. I guess Goku should get a reward for that…" she grinned, a glazed look in her eyes. Kayle gagged, trying to get away from her, but she held him there, laughing.

"Oh poor innocent baby! I didn't mean to hurt your little ears with that talk!" she teased, pinching his cheeks. He swatted her hand away, glaring playfully.

"Shush you, or I'll tell mother about your little play date the other day!"

She growled, swatting him on the head.

"Oh I don't think so! Who's going to be your alibi to spend time with Trunks once the courting starts, huh?" she teased.

He laughed, but sat up a little, starting to look worried.

"Langa, when – when should I tell f-father?"

She perked up, hearing Totoma enter their living quarters and smiled.

"How about now?"

Kayle paled as she pulled him up off the bed with her and tried to get loose.

"Wait! I can't do it! Not yet!" he yelped, but Galanga smiled softly.

"I'll tell him for you, kid. And I'll be right there with you the whole time. But the sooner they find out, the sooner you and Trunks can court." She reminded him.

He sighed, nodding at her.

Smiling happily, she dragged him in to the main room, calling out to their father.

"Father! I've got wonderful news!"

Totoma smiled indulgently at his two youngest, setting down on the sofa.

"And what would that be my dear?"

She grinned, pulling Kayle in front of her.

"Kayle has a suitor."

Totoma blinked slowly.

"What? Who?" he asked, jumping to his feet.

"Prince Trunks." She grinned smugly.

Prince TRUNKS?

But that would mean….

"What?"

Galanga smiled up at her father, nodding.

"Isn't is great, Father?"

Totoma stared at his youngest, his mind whirling.

His son was...

But he was being courted by Prince Vegeta's son…

But he was … gay…

He seemed to wilt right before their eyes. He didn't know how to deal with this.

He saw Galanga swelling in anger, looking remarkably like her mother as she sent him a deadly glare.

"It great, isn't it, Father?" she bit out, making it very clear that he should be happy.

Or else.

"Yes..." he said, weakly.

He glanced back to Kayle, noting his sons hurt expression. He sighed, reaching out and clasping the boys shoulder.

"My son…. Although I do not claim to understand you're ….. Decision…. I will stand by you." Kayle smiled, throwing himself into his arms and taking Totoma by surprise. While he was used to Galanga doing this, his sons had stopped by the time they were out of their toddler years.

Galanga grabbed them both in a tight hug, bursting into tears.

"Gods you're such a girl!" Kayle huffed, his voice muffled from being squished between them. Galanga gave a watery laugh, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, fairy."

…

One wonderful thing to come from Kayle's situation was that her parents were focused on him at the moment. Their mother seemed to be floating on air at the thought of two of her children being courted.

Kayle being gay didn't bother her in the slightest. She had just smiled, and nodded, saying, "A mother always knows," before hugging him.

Poor Maiz was harassed daily now, by Olave, who wanted to know why he hadn't found someone yet. Was he even looking? Was he being too picky?

He had taken to glaring at his siblings whenever he saw them.

But Galanga didn't care. She was able to get by her mother with ease, now that she was focused on those two.

As the days passed, though, she began to really think about her situation.

She felt like her courting was needless, honestly.

Courting was supposed to be a sort of trial period, a time when you see if you and you intended are compatible.

She and Goku got along. They had spent time enough time together just talking to figure this out. His morals and beliefs coincided with her own, he calmed down her temper, and she brought out his intellectual side.

It just seemed to her that they were wasting time.

But could she talk him into bypassing it and mating with her so soon?

She was positive she could, as long as she could get passed his moral obligation to Olave. While his honesty was something she admired, at times like this, it was frustrating.

She would have to come up with something he couldn't resist, something that would make him think of nothing but her and their mating…

She grinned mischievously.

She had to bring out his dominate side.

…

Planning her outfit for the day carefully, she chose the skimpiest dress she owned; a tiny, black strapless one that barely covered her backside, and wore nothing beneath it.

Packing a small bag of… provisions… she made her way off the ship, feeling a blush rise as heads turned her way. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, and any other time, she would have made them regret it, but right now, she had a mate to seduce.

Fate seemed to be on her side as she spotted Goku sitting alone in the garden, staring off into the distance, lost in thought.

She smiled, her heart swelling at the sight of him.

Sneaking up slowly, she grabbed his sides, making him yelp and almost fall out of his seat. He turned to glare at her, his eyes bugging at her attire.

"Want to go somewhere a little more private?" she whispered, sitting in his lap. His arm wrapped round her and he nodded.

"W-where to?" he stuttered, his eyes lingering on the generous amount of cleavage that was right in his face.

She kissed his temple, snuggling closer to his chest.

"What about your house?"

.

.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Back again! This one came along a lot smoother! Keep your fingers crossed because we're almost at the end! And please review!

.

-I own nothing, except the OCs-

.

.

.

She had to play her part well, and it scared her how easily she could submit to him.

When they had appeared in the middle of his former living room, she pressed herself close to him. His arm encircled her waist as he gave her a quick tour, ending at the door to his old bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she widened her eyes, looking up at him meekly.

"Can we go in there?"

She could see his instincts take over as he looked at her. His hand tightened on her hip as he opened the door, revealing an almost empty room, nothing but the bed and a nightstand remaining.

They walked in and she sat down on the edge of the bed, running her hand over the white sheet that covered it.

"Goku..." she whispered, trying to make her voice as soft and feminine as possible. She watched his ears twitch at the sound.

In a Saiyan relationship, there is always a dominant and a submissive, her mother had explained to her when she was younger. The more powerful of the two usually to the dominant role, so that they could defend them, provide for them, etc., and Galanga figured that Goku was going to be the dominant in the relationship.

But her mother had also told her that the one way to get what you wanted from a dominant was to play with their instincts.

Show your submissiveness, act a little helpless, and you would have them eating out of the palm of your hand.

Her mother had meant for her to use this AFTER she had found a mate, but Galanga decided to put it to good use right now.

She'd have to tell Olave later that she helped her accomplish ditching the courting.

"Goku, can you do something for me?" she whispered, her eyes widening innocently, her lips pouting just slightly.

He walked over, settling in next to her on the mattress.

"Kiss me..." she pouted, turning to face him, her hands resting on his chest.

He leaned in, his lips moving softly against her own, until she whimpered.

A low growl escaped his lips, and she ducked her head.

"Langa…. Look at me..." he growled, taking her chin with his fingers and lifting her head to face him. She bit her lip, and let him kiss her once more, this time lightly running her fingers along his jawline.

Touch was important.

Olave said that a light touch indicated naïveté.

Naïveté in turn inspired aggression in Saiyan dominates.

Sure enough, Goku grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her flush against him. She whimpered pitifully, shyly turning her head away from him.

When he went to kiss her again, she moved away from him, wiggling out of his grasp and standing up, wrapping her arms around herself.

Goku growled, slowly standing.

"Get over here." He whispered, holding his hand out to her.

She shook her head, hiding her face.

If he saw the smirk on her lips, the jig was up.

Stalking over, he grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to kiss him.

Her entire body seemed to catch fire.

She felt a throaty moan escape her lips, only to be swallowed by their kiss. Loosing herself for a moment, she pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him when he landed.

"Langa?" he questioned, wide-eyed.

She huffed, dropping her head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding a bit confused. The last thing he remembered was her wanting to kiss him… and…

He blushed, trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to –"

She clamped her hand over his mouth, pushing him back down.

"Goku, its fine… I wanted you to…" she blushed, but held his stare. "It's what you're supposed to do... to… well –"she lost her nerve, looking down.

"Langa, what are you talking about?" he asked, reaching up and brushing her hair out of her face.

She sighed, taking his hands in hers.

"I – I want to go ahead and m-mate." She said, calmly, slowly looking into his eyes.

"Mate? But – but the courting –"

"Is useless." She interjected, covering his mouth once more. "I know you are who I'm meant to be with and no amount of time is going to help me make my decision. It was made the day we met, Goku." she whispered.

He kissed her hand, taking hold of it and moving it aside.

"What about your mother, Langa? She'll be upset that we didn't wait…." He began, only to be silenced again.

"She'll get over it, Goku. Besides, _I'm_ the one that is in this relationship; not her. And do you really want to wait for the courting? You know that by tradition, it's supposed to last six months… can you really wait that long? Do you even want to? Like I said, I know you're the person I want to be with, Goku, and I'm tired of waiting." She said, staring down at him, her hands going to his chest.

Goku knew he should make her move. He couldn't think straight with her on top of him, but he agreed with her. As much as he wanted to do what Olave said, he also knew without a doubt that Galanga was who he wanted. To him, the courting didn't matter. They got along, they already cared about each other, and from what she said they both knew what they wanted.

He grasped her hips, pulling a moan from her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered, his voice thick with need.

She nodded, her eyes rolling back as he grinded their hips together. He watched in mounting excitement as her dress rode up around her hips, revealing her shaven mound, glistening with wetness from his movements.

She moaned again, but pulled out of his grasp, getting up and straightening her clothes.

Laughing when he pouted, she leaned down and kissing him.

"Give me a minute, alright? I want to change into something… better, okay?" she whispered against his lips.

"You might want to lose some of those clothes as well," she giggled, making her way over to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

As soon as she disappeared, he was up and stripping in record time.

Sitting on the end of the bed, he tried to quell the nervousness that had settled in his stomach. It's not like he hadn't ever had sex before, right?

But this was going to be different than that. He knew it was.

Sex with Chi-Chi had almost been a chore. The woman complained the whole time, telling him what to do and how to do it. He never could just do what he wanted. He had to be gentle with her as well. Her human body was in no way equipped to handle his strength.

But Galanga...

He felt, as well as heard, a feral growl escape his lips at the thought of her beneath him, doing as _he_ said.

He was broke from his thoughts by the door opening, reveling his intended in a long, red silk robe, tied loosely around her waist. She made her way to him, a faint smirk on her lips as he gaped.

She stood before him, her hair drawn up carelessly on top of her head, tendrils cascading down her neck.

"Like what you see," she asked coyly, slowly pulling off her robe.

He could only stare at her naked form in amazement.

She dropped the robe and let it pool on the floor, stepping over it and going closer to him.

"I know I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?" she whispered, making for certain one last time that this was what he wanted, while running her fingers through his hair. He brought his shaking hands up and touched her hips, running his fingers up her side, his eyes being drawn to her chest.

"Yes."

"This means forever, Goku. You can't grow tired of me and send me away, just as I can't with you. Are you sure?" she said, tilting his chin up to look into his eyes. He stood up, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

When he broke apart, he lay them on the bed, positioning himself above her.

"I am surer about this then I have ever been about anything in my life. I couldn't live another day without you with me." He told her, making her eyes shine with tears of happiness as she smiled up at him.

He entered her slowly, feeling her barrier break. She cried out, holding onto him as pain shot through her. He pushed until he was completely sheathed inside of her, stopping to let her adjust to him.

She felt it fade to a dull ache and looked up at him, eyes full of love.

"Move."

He began slowly, getting used to the tightness of her. He had never felt something as amazing as this. His eyes closed, and relished in the feeling of her around him.

He began to speed up, pulling a moan from her lips. He kissed her deeply, going deeper with each thrust of his hips. Her breath was already ragged and she clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer and deeper.

She moaned his name softly, making him smile at the sound. He had never known sex could be this way. He moved faster still, making her moan louder. She pulled at him, tangling her fingers in his hair as she made him look at her.

"Make me your mate, Goku…take me..." she whispered, huskily.

He swallowed hard, a shudder of desire working through him.

He tried to remember what Vegeta had told him, about marking her. He leaned down, brushing her hair away from the side of her neck before sinking his teeth into her. She arched beneath him, breathless from desire.

He held his teeth there, moving his hips faster, pounding into her. He felt her teeth find his neck and groaned as she bit down, grabbing her legs and pinning them back as he thrusted harder. He could feel her walls quiver around his arousal and bit down harder, feeling dizzy and light headed as he broke the skin.

She followed suite, biting down hard enough to draw blood, a muffled scream escaping when he began driving into her full force.

She became faint, her vision blurring. As her orgasm washed over her, she felt her power begin to rise.

But instead of the normal pain, it seemed to flow away from her, leaving a dull throb in her body that was soon pushed away by her release.

Goku felt her give into the wave, his own following right after. A surge of power passed through him, making his muscles tighten all over his body, but it was gone as soon as it came, leaving him moaning and panting above her.

…

No one seemed to notice their absence for a while.

Olave spent the day going over the courting with Trunks, Prince Vegeta, and Kayle, her daughter unfortunately the farthest thing from her mind.

It wasn't until dinner that Totoma looked around in confusion at the table, eyeing his daughter's usual seat.

"Where's Galanga?"

Olave looked at her place in surprise.

She hadn't seen her all day.

Maiz sighed, getting up.

"She's probably with Goku. I'll get her." he said, making his way out the door.

They made small talk, waiting for their children to arrive, when Maiz came back in a while later, looking pissed.

"No one has seen him or Galanga all day, Mother."

Olave paled.

"What?"

Maiz nodded, wanting to strangle is idiotic sister for this. He knew as soon as Vegeta said he hadn't seen her or Goku all day what she had done. She was damned and determined to make their mother miserable.

"Prince Vegeta said that Goku was out in their garden this morning and that was the last time he saw him. He –"

Olave jumped up and grabbed Totoma, pulling him out the door before Maiz could finish.

Kayle started laughing, ignoring the glare his older brother sent at him.

"Come on Maiz! You know you want to laugh!" he teased, shaking his head. Maiz threw himself into one of the chairs, still pissed.

"No I don't, Kayle! She's left to mate! She didn't even give Mother time to enjoy watching her and Goku court!"

Kayle sobered and arching a brow.

"And? It's not Mother that's getting a mate, Maiz. _It's Langa._ I understand Mother wants to be traditional, but you know our sister. She knows what she wants. I think this whole courting between them was stupid to begin with. So does Father, even if he doesn't have the balls to say so."

Maiz groaned, knowing he was right, but feeling like someone had to defend Olave.

"I know, I know! But why couldn't she do this for Mother? Why –"

Kayle stood, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"Why is it that she's the one that has to make mother happy? Why don't you find a mate? I'm courting Trunks! Why isn't that good enough for her?" he snapped.

Maiz shook his head.

"You know what it is, Kayle. Mother just wanted a normal –"

"Galanga is normal! Mother just wants her to be just like her, but it's never going to happen, Maiz! I love our mother, I do, but why can't she just accept Langa for who she is? She's never going to be the type of woman mother expects her to be and all she's accomplishing is pushing Langa away." Kayle said, his fists clenching at his side.

"Look kid, I know… And I agree with you, for the most part. But I – I don't see what is so wrong with her doing this one thing for Mother, you know? The woman has let her run wild her whole life! Galanga has –"

Kayle growled, getting in his brothers face.

"SO WHAT? Mother should love her for what she is! Not try to make her into a different person!"

Maiz stood, towering over his younger brother, but Kayle stood his ground.

"I mean it! She loves us, no matter what! I'm gay and you're a man whore! But that's fine, right? But Galanga doesn't want to conform and be a – a –"

"A girl?" Maiz smirked, earning a chuckle from his brother.

"Yeah… I just – what's wrong with the way she is, Maiz? I wouldn't want her to change, even if it made Mother happy." He hung his head, his red hair falling in his face.

Maiz sighed, throwing an arm over his shoulders and leading him to the door.

"Come on, midget. Let's go find them. Maybe between the two of us, we can get Mother to back off."

…

Olave went straight to the prince, a scowl gracing her beautiful features. She found him and his mate in their kitchen, along with Prince Trunks, eating dinner.

"I'm sorry to intrude, your majesty, but Maiz told us that you hadn't seen Goku or our daughter all day….?" She said, trying to hold her worry at bay.

Vegeta nodded, pushing his plate away.

He knew where they were. He had felt Kakarott and Galanga's Ki's flair earlier, knowing what they were doing. Olave was lucky the girl lasted as long as she did.

"Do you – do you know if –"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, dear," Totoma tried to calm her, but she pushed him away in agitation.

"They'll be back soon." He tried once more, and her patience snapped.

"But where have they gone?!" Olave shouted, desperately.

What if they had been wrong and Goku was going to hurt her? She wondered. Totoma looked to Vegeta, who sighed.

"I think that – Olave, you must understand that Kakarott cares deeply for your daughter, and she for him… Whatever happens, it's for the best." He told her, hoping the woman understood. He hated emotional females.

Olave's eyes narrowed.

"She wouldn't..." she muttered to no one in particular. It took her husband a moment to realize what she was talking about, and he began laughing uproariously.

"Yes, my dear, she would!" he exclaimed. Olave huffed indignantly, and he rubbed her back.

"By the time they come back to us, dear, Goku will be our son. You watch and see! The girl has never done things the way they should be done, why would she start now? She has always been against the idea of the courting, you know this." He said, hoping she wasn't too mad at their child.

Olave nodded, turning her head to wipe a tear.

"I know, but I had hoped that she would at least let me enjoy this for her! The courting is an old tradition! I wanted to see her fall in love with him, Totoma!" she said, covering her face as she cried.

Vegeta hated seeing females cry. It made him nervous...

He cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"I think they were in love the first time they laid eyes on one another," he said, making Bulma smile at him. He shifted nervously. He hated talking about feelings.

"So really, you saw them fall in love when they found each other. I think both of them knew and had no need for courting. We do have a …. tradition on Earth, though, that I think you will find as a nice alternative." He said, looking over at Bulma.

She squealed, making the two other Saiyans jump.

"Yay! I love planning weddings!"

..

Maiz and Kayle arrived just as Bulma was pulling their mother form the room in excitement.

"Father?" Maiz questioned, but the man laughed.

"You sister did a runner. The Prince has graciously provided your mother with another means giving Galanga away, though." He chuckled, nodding to Vegeta.

"Have they come back yet?" Kayle asked, blushing slightly under Trunks' stare.

"No, and they probably won't until tomorrow," Totoma said, sighing, "Hopefully, your mother will be so occupied that she won't notice."

He hoped, anyways.

Trunks jumped up, smirking at his soon to be mate.

"You busy?"

Kayle blushed, shaking his head.

"No."

Trunks grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room.

Totoma laughed again, "I pray to the Gods that those two don't do the same… You had best be praying as well, Maiz. If they do, you're going to be your mother's last hope for a traditional courting."

Maiz paled, taking off after his brother and his suitor.

…

Goku woke up, still lying on top of his … mate.

The word made him smile.

He moved over, lying next to her sleeping form. She stirred, but didn't wake, snuggling in closer to him. He kissed her gently on the head, feeling a swirl of emotions well up inside of him.

She was his. No matter if they argued, if he made her mad, or if she did him. It didn't matter.

She was his forever.

It scared him a little. She was a Saiyan, so their forever would last a lot longer tha a regular humans would, if the world stayed peaceful that is.

She would be who he woke up next to for the rest of his life.

The thought made him smile once more. He watched her sleeping, a tiny smile playing on her lips. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Her lashes fluttered, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him sleepily.

"H-h-how long have you been awake?" she yawned, stretching against his chest.

"Not long." He whispered, kissing her the tip of her nose.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, pulling him over onto her.

"Goku…"

He felt his length harden at her moan, moving into place between her thighs.

Pushing the tip into her entrance, he held it there, smirking down at her.

"Is this what you want?"

She squirmed, trying to get him to move, but he sat back on his knees, grabbing her hips and holding them.

"Ah ah, you have to tell me, Langa…" he whispered, making her moan.

"Goku… please…" she whimpered, looking up at him, her eyes hazy with need.

His thumb began brushing against her clit, making her cry out.

"Tell me, Langa… what do you want me to do?" he murmured, watching her writhe in pleasure through half-lidded eyes. Her nails dug into his forearms as she tried to make him get closer, and he growled.

Shoving her down into the mattress by her shoulders, he hovered over top, a deep growl emanating from his throat.

She heard a pitiful whine rise from her throat, shocked that it was coming from her.

Goku leaned in, his tongue tracing her mark.

"You will do as I say…. Right Langa?" he murmured. She nodded, the whine getting louder.

He raised back up on his knees, letting go of her shoulders to grasp her hips in his hands.

"So what do you want me to do? Tell me…." He purred, rubbing his hardness against her.

"I want – I –"

"Say it…" he growled.

"Fuck me…."

He pulled her hips up and thrust in her in one motion, burying himself inside her.

White spots appeared in her vision as he pounded into her, her head thrown back in a silent, pleasure filled scream. When she caught her breath, she moaned, her nails sinking into his shoulder muscles.

Goku didn't even feel it. He felt something take over in him, something primal. Pinning her down beneath him, he thrust into her as hard as he could, her wetness overflowing as he dominated her.

"You are mine! Say it!" he roared, his hand twisting in her long hair.

Her eyes closed. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost too much.

He pulled the handful of hair in his hand, making her scream.

"YES! I'm YOURS!"

He roared again, lifting her hips and pushing her legs back, bending her in half, so he could thrust downwards into her.

By this time she was crying.

Not in pain or fear.

It was everything. Every emotion that was coursing through her, every feeling. It her submission to him and his dominance over her.

Everything.

He didn't stop at the sight of her tears. If anything they spurred him on, making him growl loudly with each thrust.

"You. Are. Mine." He enunciated particularly hard as he hammered into her.

"Cum for me woman..." he growled into her ear, making her cry out. When she didn't comply, his hand found her clit, the pad of his thumb rubbing against it in time with his thrusts.

Screaming his name, she spasmed, her walls closing around him to the point that he couldn't even move, pulling his orgasm from him.

She whimpered beneath him, her low whine making him feel content.

Lying next to her, he pulled her against his chest, a rumbling growl lulling her into sleep.

…

He woke to see the sun hanging low in the sky outside of the large window that faced his bed.

They would have to get back soon. He knew her parents were probably worried about her, and the sooner they found out about what happened, the better.

He smiled down at the sleeping woman curled up to him, brushing her tangled hair out of her face.

"Langa," he whispered, shaking her gently.

She snored loudly, making him bark out a laugh.

Untangling himself from her grasp, he got up, stretching his sore muscles. He grabbed his clothes, slipping back into them as she finally woke up.

"Wha - time is it?" she yawned, stretching out on the bed languidly.

He sat down on the edge, pulling his boots on.

"Don't know, but it's getting late. We've been gone since yesterday morning, so I would say that they're worried." He gave her a sheepish grin over his shoulder.

"Fine…. Are you going to be alright with us being around people so soon?" she asked, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Goku lost his ability to speak as she strode naked across the room, shaking his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts, when she disappeared behind the door.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

He heard her laugh.

"Because of the mating! Didn't any of them tell you? For the next month or so, you're going to be really protective of me!" she said, coming back into the room, fully dressed in a pair of loose pants and a baggy shirt.

"No, they didn't explain that part…. Maybe they were waiting till we were closer to the courting being over?" he said, looking nervous.

She shrugged, plopping down beside of him on the bed.

"It should be fine. If you get too aggressive, we can always hole up somewhere for a while," she chuckled, taking his hand.

"Now, let's get back there so Mother can get her bitching over with as soon as possible!"

…

They appeared in the back garden, the evening sun glinting off the windows of Capsule Corp.

Her hair was up, showing off the mark on her neck.

Wrapping n arm around her waist, Goku led them into the house, stopping short when he was met by Olave and Bulma sitting at the table, a stack of magazines and fabric swatches in front of them. Bulma looked up at them and gasped, causing Olave to glance up and glare.

"Finally decided to come back I see."

She didn't expect to see her daughter fall back and hide behind her mate.

Goku glared right back at her, his arm blocking Galanga.

The woman took a step closer, shocked by a growl from Goku.

"Mother…. There was no need to wait!" Galanga told her, her eyes wide as she stared at her around Goku's shoulder. "I love him and he loves me! We didn't feel like waiting!"

Olave scowled at her, her arms crossing her chest. Before she could even open her mouth, Totoma and their sons, along with Prince Trunks, came through the door.

Kayle smiled walking over to her sister and hugging her. He didn't pay any mind to the quiet growl from her mate, smiling up at the taller Saiyan.

"Welcome to the family, Goku." He said, holding a hand out to the man. Goku stared at it for a moment before he broke form his dominant glare. He took Kayle's hand, smiling lightly.

Kaye turned to his mother, shaking his head.

"He's not going to let you berate her, mother. You might as well direct it somewhere else."

Olave swelled with anger, glaring at her youngest.

"I will do as I please! She knew better than to run off like some – some common harlot! She-"

Her rant was cut off as Goku raised a hand, a large Ki ball in his hand, his eyes shimmering with anger.

"Don't talk to her like that..." he seethed, energy spiking around him.

Olave took a step back, bumping into the table.

Totoma stood in front of her, his arms spread apart, trying to calm the angered Saiyan.

"Goku…. she's just angry, my son, that's all…. Come now, let's all calm down and talk this out, alright?" he spoke calmly. Goku lowered his power, watching him.

Finally, the ball of energy disappeared and Goku calmed somewhat. He kept his position, blocking Galanga behind him.

Totoma smiled at him, motioning for him to set down at the table.

"Come, we need to talk this over."

Sitting down and pulling his mate into his lap, Goku looked warily around at all of them. He didn't know why he was feeling so… protective. Part of his mind was telling him that this was her family... well, his family too, but the other half was looking for any signs of danger, or for any sign that one of them meant her harm.

Bulma was smirking.

She remembered how she and Vegeta had acted after they mated.

It was odd seeing Goku act this way, but it made her smile. He had finally found someone that brought out his inner Saiyan.

"So, did you finalize the mating?" Olave asked, setting down across from them. Goku snarled, but Galanga smiled, brushing a few tendrils of hair to the side, revealing her mark.

They settled into silence, no one quite sure what to say after that.

It wasn't until Vegeta came through the door, smirking at the pair, that anyone spoke.

"And the prodigal couple have returned." He laughed, causing Galanga to blush. Goku held her tighter and growled low, eyeing the new threat.

Vegeta eyed him, an evil little smirk gracing his lips.

"Well, well, well, Kakarott… How interesting…" he began, walking towards them slowly, making Goku's hackles rise. He stood, still gripping Galanga in his arms, and backed up towards the wall.

"Vegeta stop this!" Bulma snapped, not sure what the hell the man was trying to accomplish.

The Saiyan laughed, eyes alight with maliciousness.

"I just want to congratulate them, woman! I'm amazed Kakarott even had any balls left after being with the harpy for so many years to even _be_ dominant!" he laughed.

Goku barred his teeth, snarling.

"Vegeta… back off now!" he snapped, glaring at the older Saiyan.

The Prince of all Saiyans let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh really? Are you going to make me, Kakarott?"

Bulma stood up, hands going to her hips.

"Vegeta!"

He looked round at his mate, narrowing his eyes.

"Stop now." She seethed.

To the surprise of everyone in the room, the older man blushed, stepping back.

Trunks started laughing, causing his father to send a glare his way.

"You're - _Mom's_ the dominate one in your relationship?" he gasped out, holding his sides.

Galanga started chuckling, soon joining Trunks in full out laughter. Vegeta snarled, only to be reprimanded by Bulma.

"Sit down, Vegeta!"

His backside hit the nearest chair with a thud, his eyes going to the floor for a second, until his pride kicked in.

Glaring around the room at the laughing, smiling faces, he growled.

"If this knowledge leaves this room, I will personally hunt each of you down and kill you slowly." He snarled, making Trunks and Galanga laugh even harder.

Totoma shook his head, chuckling.

"No worries, my prince. We will keep our silence." He said, giving his daughter a look. Galanga snorted.

"Why should I? He came in here trying to start with my Goku!" she said, smirking at the submissive man.

"Langa."

She looked up at Goku, who was frowning.

"Fine…." She muttered, blushing slightly under his gaze.

…

It was odd not living with her family anymore.

She stayed in Goku's section of the guest wing at Capsule Corp, and it was just…. Strange.

She was used to all of them sitting down together for their meals, to her brothers aggravating the hell out of her every day, of her mother incessant questions, and her father always being there to talk to.

Now, she woke to Goku's quite snores, usually sore from their nightly activities.

It was different, but she loved it.

They made use of the living quarters, and pretty much stayed to their selves unless someone came up.

Unfortunately, she was an abysmal cook.

Goku's cooking range only went as far as throwing it on a fire and leaving it until it wasn't pink when you cut it.

They ate a lot of take out for a while.

Feeling a bit sorry for the newly mated girl, Bulma tried to teach her to cook. Or rather, she got one of her cooks to teach the girl.

He got the basics across to her, but when he began to get frustrated at her lack of skill, she ran crying form the room, attracting a VERY angry Goku, who scared the poor man to death.

He handed in his resignation that same day.

But thankfully Galanga had retained a few things, enough to keep her and Goku from starving to death, anyways.

Having to take care of herself and Goku turned out to be the hardest part.

Growing up, her mother took care of everything. She cooked, cleaned, and washed their cloths...

The first time Galanga did their laundry, she used bleach on their colors.

Vegeta laughed for days every time he saw Goku wear bleach-spotted gi's in the GR.

It didn't help that they had also shrunk.

Mortified that she had messed up that badly, she hid on the ship.

It was Olave that found her.

She knew her daughter. When Galanga was younger, anytime she got in trouble or was feeling down, she would go down into the old cargo bay. With them actually living on the ship, it had no use anymore, except for a little bit of storage. She found her curled up between to container crates, sobbing.

Walking over and sitting down next to her, she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her to her.

"Shhh." She soothed, rubbing her back.

Galanga cried even harder, shaking her head.

"I'm a horrible mate, mother! I can't c-cook! I can't clean! I'm useless!" she cried.

Olave couldn't help the tiny smile that graced her lips.

This was coming from the same child that would argue for days if you told her to clean her room. If she had to so much as pour her own water, she would let out long suffering sighs.

And her clothes would sit in her hamper until they could be used in chemical warfare.

But her child was hurting.

And it hurt her.

Taking her daughter's face in her hands, she made her look at her.

"This is why I wanted you to wait, my darling. There was so much I needed to teach you before you became his mate." she whispered, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"It doesn't make you a bad mate, dear…. You're just young, that's all." She smiled, leaning in and kissing Galanga on the head.

They sat there for a while, while Olave comforted her.

It was an odd experience for both women. Galanga was never one to need comfort growing up, but when she did, it was into Totoma's arms she always ran.

Finally having calmed her daughter down, she pulled her up, leading her back up into the main part of the ship, and to their quarters.

"I want you here every day around noon so I can teach you to cook," her mother said, falling back into giving orders.

Bu t Galanga smiled, nodding gratefully.

"Yes Mother."

"We will go over household chores today, so that you can get a head start on everything, alright? Why don't you and Goku join us tonight for dinner, and hopefully by tomorrow evening, you will be able to put your new skills to work." The woman smiled, winking.

It was the first time in her life that Galanga truly appreciated the fact that Olave was her mother.

…

Just as they began settling into life with one another, Olave and Bulma sprung their surprise.

Or ambush, however you want to look at it.

Olave cornered her, telling her that since she didn't finish out her courting, she should feel obligated to make it up Totoma and herself.

Galanga, feeling guilty after everything she had been through because of her rush, agreed, wanting to know what Olave had in mind.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting in between her mother and Bulma, surround by frilly lace and flowers, talking about veils and guests.

Goku was no help once Olave gave him a guilt trip.

"It isn't that bad, Langa. Besides, it will make up for us skipping the courting." He argued.

But when she started going off about how stupid if was, he growled, making her submissive instincts kick in.

He pointed to his lap and she sat, her head hanging.

She hated when he did this. While she liked him to be aggressive in their bedroom, she hated when he used it in their daily life.

Most of the time, he did it because she was being an ass, but it still wasn't fair.

Not to her, anyways.

He gave her a moment to calm down before he spoke.

"Your mother is asking for one day, Langa. One. To me, that is a fair exchange for the six months she wanted us to court. All you have to do is dress nice for that one day, keep your temper and hold your tongue, and it will be over. Is that so bad?" he asked, tilting her face up to his.

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"No! But I –"

His growl cut her off, making her look at her lap once more.

The spent the rest of the evening going over why he was the dominant and she the submissive.

She could hardly walk down to talk to her mother and Bulma the next day.

But she gave them the go ahead, not like they needed it anyways, and they began making their plans for her wedding.

..

Komatsuna prided himself in being cunning.

He had kept a low profile for a while now. His father had finally allowed him to leave the ship once more, but had officers watching him day and night.

It was driving him mad.

But really, so did everything now. He had to watch as Langa paraded around with that idiot, rubbing it in his face that he had lost to him.

Well, he was tired of just setting back and doing nothing,

His mother was finally over being mad at him.

When he had challenged Goku and lost, she went ballistic on him once they were back in their quarters. He had ruined everything she'd ranted. She told him how hard she had been working to get Galanga for him and he had to go and mess it up with his stupid pride.

After enough groveling and apologies, she had relented.

At least until Olave told her that Galanga had ran off and mated with that barbarian scum.

His fists clenched at his sides at the thought of HIS Galanga laying with him, letting that clown rut with her.

The first thing his father had done was laugh, telling him that it was time to move on and find a mate of his own.

The bastard.

He knew she was who he was meant to be with. With her power flowing through him, they could do anything they wanted.

Like taking the ship away from her fool of a father.

The man was a disgrace to name of Saiyans! With their man power, they could rule this galaxy!

But no, they spent their time helping those too weak to help themselves.

It was disgusting.

Mother had told him how the Saiyans used to be. How they would decimate entire populations and that their name alone inspired fear.

He wanted that back. He wanted to be the one to bring the Saiyan name back to the top.

Even their Prince wasn't worthy of the title anymore. Mating with a human and then spawning half breeds! It was disgraceful!

Right now, though, he had other things to worry about.

He was in the ships library, looking through old documents and records. His mother had told him that long ago, there was a mated couple that had been successfully parted. The female of the union had been taken by force and her originally intend mate had found a way to save her from her capture.

His mother had threatened him not to mess this up because it was their last chance at fixing things.

It felt like he had been there for hours sifting through old and dusty tomes, peeling apart moldy pages and trying to decipher their words.

He was about to give up when he found it.

Tucked away in a book on Saiyan genealogy, it looked ancient. It was faded and torn, but he could make out the words just enough to read.

His eyes got bigger as they scanned down the page, and a malicious grin spread across his face.

She was as good as his.

-Please Review!-


	6. Chapter 6

Newest chap! Please review! They make my day!

.

– You know the drill –

.

.

.

The day of the wedding had arrived way too soon for her liking.

She sat at her mother's dressing table, fidgeting as Olave and Bulma discussed what to do with her hair. When she said they should just leave it alone, two hands smacked her in the head.

"Langa, we have to fix it! Otherwise everything will look awful!" Bulma yelled, making the younger woman roll her eyes.

She had already had endure them slapping make-up on her and it was taking everything in her not to rub her eyes.

She kept repeating, "It's only one day," under her breath every time one of them added something new to her.

By the time she was ready for her dress, she felt like screaming.

But when she stood in front of the mirror for the first time, she stared at her reflection in shock.

She knew she wasn't ugly. She had always took pride in the fact that she was nice looking, but didn't see the point in going all out with it like this.

But now, she actually looked, well, like a woman. The thought almost made her tear up. Her mother was beaming at her, tears unabashedly falling down her face.

"You look beautiful, my dear!" she exclaimed, her voice full of pride.

…

It had to be today. Mother had said that after their union, Galanga was going to actually move in with the peasant and he didn't know when he would see her again.

Tucking a dagger into his belt, he finished dressing, checking the mirror to see if he was presentable or not and, with a pompous smile, headed for the wedding.

…

Goku sat at table, watching everyone running around, getting ready for the wedding.

Bulma had made him dress up that morning and he tugged at the bowtie in irritation. She passed by the table just then and smacked his hand.

"Leave it!"

He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

He felt someone slap him on the back and turned to see Gohan beaming at him.

"Hey Dad!"

He stood and hugged his oldest son, laughing happily.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Gohan laughed, stepping back and wrapping his arm around his wife, Videl.

"You think I would miss this? I love Mom, but I never agreed with how she treated you. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy." He told him, smiling.

Goku's face fell a little at the mention of Chi-Chi, mostly form annoyance.

He didn't miss her anymore, but it did make him angry about how everything had happened.

"Did Goten come?"

Gohan nodded, smiling bitterly.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you Dad, Mom's here, too. She wouldn't let Goten go without her."

"And we found out who she left you for," he added in an undertone.

Goku, felt his hands tighten into fists. She was NOT going to ruin this day for him!

"Who is it?"

Before Gohan could tell him, Goten appeared and flung himself at his father, hugging him tightly.

"Hey buddy! How've you been?" Goku asked, pushing his anger aside as he greeted his youngest.

"He's doing better than he was when you were around."

He let go of Goten and glared at Chi-Chi.

She was dressed fancy, her hair up in an elegant bun, and wearing a long, ankle-length, skin tight black dress. She sneered at him, and he looked over at the man next to her.

"Yamcha?!"

…

Maiz was annoyed.

No.

He was pissed.

Of the three dates he'd had lined up, all three of them had turned him down. He'd though nothing of it, until he'd seen all three of them leaving the ship with dates.

Grabbing his tux that Bulma had brought him, he stepped into the bathroom, changing quickly. It wasn't like he needed a date, really.

It just ticked him off that they had lied to his face.

Tying his black hair back with a piece of black ribbon, he eyed his reflection in the mirror.

He wasn't a bad looking guy, he knew. It was one of the things that helped him get dates; that and his charm.

He shook his head at his own assessment of himself, groaning.

But now look at him.

Here he was, nineteen, mate-less and date-less.

Smirking at his pun, he grabbed his tux jacket and headed for the door.

It seemed that the entire crew was going to this wedding. Of course, he couldn't blame them. Every one of them had watched Galanga grow up and this might be the only chance they got to see her in something other than her training gear.

He hurried through the crowd of people leaving the ship, sidestepping most of them so he could see what Bulma wanted him to do. He went in the back door of Capsule Corp, finding the kitchen empty, except for...

"Hi!"

He stopped, his eyes widening.

Big, onyx eyes stared up at him under a mop of black hair.

She smiled, holding a hand out to him.

"I'm Pan."

…

Bulma watched her daughter and Goten eyeing one another and had to smirk.

While it tickled her at thought of her and Goku being in laws, she couldn't help but laugh at the bet that had been running though their families for years about Goten and Trunks.

And while Trunks had half way proven it, Goten seemed to have eyes only for her Bulla.

…

"Yamcha? You left me for Yamcha?" Goku exclaimed, making the room go quiet.

Chi-Chi smiled cruelly.

"Yes, I did. And I would have done it sooner if I could have talked him into it."

Vegeta chose that moment to come into the room.

"What the hell… Who invited the harpy?"

Chi-Chi glared his way.

"My Goten isn't going anywhere without me!"

Vegeta looked to Goku, his brow cocked.

"I'll throw her out, Kakarott, if you want?" He gave an evil grin. "Or, we could let her stay and see the beauty you found once you got rid of her."

Everyone that knew Galanga, snickered.

Chi-Chi swelled with anger, turning back to Goku.

"Yes, that's why we're here, isn't it? You found some poor, unsuspecting woman to put up with you. Did you tell her that you don't work? And that you can't even write your own name without help?"

She laughed cruelly when his face dropped.

"I didn't think you would, or any of your dead beat friends! They all act like you're so amazing when all you are is an idiot and a freeloader!" she screamed at him, grabbing Yamcha's arm pulling him away from the crowd.

Goku turned, his vision blurred by tears of anger and embarrassment.

Why did she have to show up to ruin this for him?

He ended up outside, staring up at the large Saiyan ship that sat out on the lawn.

He heard the door open and turned to see Vegeta.

"I don't know why you let her talk to you like that." He said, walking over to stand next to him.

Goku shrugged.

"She right, though. I don't work and I can't…. There are some things I can't do right."

"Do you think Galanga cares?"

Goku sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I hope she doesn't."

Vegeta reached up, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"If there is one thing that I have ever been sure of Kakarott, it is that she loves you, flaws and all."

…

Gohan slipped into the kitchen, hoping to have a moment to himself. His mother was still drinking and the wedding hadn't even started yet! Not only that, but now she was telling anyone who would listen that Goku was just doing this to make her jealous.

He had thought about telling his dad, but decided against it. He had enough to worry about with the wedding going on than to deal with his mom's pettiness.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his daughter's laughter.

"Really? I haven't got to meet her yet? Is she nice?"

He looked around the corner to see her talking to a tall young man, black hair tied back out of his face, his green eyes staring lovingly at _his_ Pan.

"Yeah, she is. The best little sister anyone could ask for!" he chuckled. "She's crazy over Goku, though. It surprised me that they got together, what with Galanga not wanting to settle down." He rambled nervously.

 _"Must be one of her brothers,"_ Gohan thought, shaking his head.

How much weirder could all of this get? First, his dad gets with someone younger than even his youngest son, and now, _her_ brother is hitting on _his_ daughter, who is _his_ sister's soon to be step-granddaughter and –

He stopped, suddenly laughing at the absurdity of it all.

They both jumped apart, the boy blushing deeply. Pan saw who it was and laughed.

"Dad! What are you doing creeping around spying on people?" she chuckled, going over and pulling her father over to her new friend.

"Dad, this is Maiz, Galanga's older brother!" she said, smiling up at the teen. Gohan eyed him, making the poor boy blush even harder.

"How much older?" he asked gruffly, making Pan shake her head in exasperation.

"I'm n-nineteen, sir, only a year older than Langa." He said, almost standing at attention as he talked to him.

Gohan smirked inwardly. He loved scaring the boys that liked his daughter.

"Really? Wow, I thought you were older than that!" Pan exclaimed, smiling up at him. Maiz forgot that her father was standing next to him and went back to giving her moon eyes.

"I just turned fifteen last month!" she gushed, "Course, most people think I'm younger than that!" she cast her father a slight glare, making him chuckle.

"Well, it's hard to remember that you're growing up. You'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get." He said, emphasizing always and glaring at the boy.

"Oh dad, stop!" Pan exclaimed, blushing brightly. She grabbed Maiz's hand and pulled him into the main room, chatting away about how embarrassing her parents were.

Gohan sighed.

He'd have to keep an eye on that one.

…

"I'm fine, Mother!"

Olave frowned, smacking her daughter on the back of the head lightly.

"Would you stop snapping at everyone?"

Galanga sighed and set back in the chair, letting her mother finish her hair.

"As I was saying, you seem nervous, but it's understandable," she said, glaring at her daughters' reflection.

"This wedding business is odd, but it sounds like a wonderful thing," she murmured, adding flowers to her hair.

The door opened behind them to reveal a very angry looking Bulma.

"Chi-Chi decided to crash the party."

"WHAT?"

Bulma nodded, leaning back against the closed door.

"Yeah, and from what Goten said, she's been drinking since this morning before they even showed up!" she huffed, closing her eyes.

"Why did she have to pick today to act like a psycho ex?"" she growled, thumping her head against the door.

Galanga sighed, rubbing her temples. It was going to be one of those days.

…

Her mother and Bulma rushed her down to a small room next to the reception area where they were having the wedding. Her feet were already aching in her heels and she could feel a headache coming on, but when she thought about Goku waiting for her outside of those doors, she felt her stomach flutter with excitement.

Totoma came in, his eyes brightening with tears when he saw her.

"You are beautiful, my daughter." he whispered, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She sniffled, smacking his arm lightly, eyes filling.

"Hush father…. You're going to make me cry!" her voice cracked as she spoke, and Bulma was at her side with a tissue.

"No! The makeup will run!" she scolded, dabbing the corners of Galanga's eyes, while her own tears fell.

"Bulma!" Galanga chuckled, shooing her away. The blunette grinned sheepishly and grabbed the younger woman in a tight hug.

"You don't know how glad I am that you came into Goku's life," she whispered in her ear, tearfully, kissing her cheek before letting her go and handing her over to Totoma.

She and a crying Olave made their way into the main room, leaving Galanga and her father to wait their turn.

…

Goku watched as the door opened, reveling Galanga and her father. His had to force himself to breath at the sight of her. She looked beautiful in her long white gown. It fit her tightly all the way to her hips, where it flared out. Her hair was curled and pinned up, leaving her neck, with their bond mark, exposed.

She smiled when she saw him, and as they got closer, he saw tears in her eyes.

Her father stood her in front of him and stepped back, giving Goku a nod of approval.

"We are gathered here….."

…

Chi-Chi glared as her sons chatted with Goku's new wife. If she was honest, the girl was indeed beautiful. She watched as she laughed at something Goten said and leaned into Goku, making him smile and wrap his arm around her.

She glared again, setting her drink down. She made to head their way, when Yamcha grabbed her arm.

"You've had way too much drink, Chi! Don't go starting anything!" he whispered harshly, making her look up at him.

She sneered, jerking her arm away from him.

"I'm just giving the new _bride_ some advice," she said, nastily.

He let her go, heading for the back door before the fireworks started.

…

"Yeah, that's because Dad can beat anyone!" Goten said, beaming with pride at his father.

"Well, I'm just glad he has someone that can keep up with him." Gohan said, smiling at his new… step-mother? It was odd thinking that about the young woman in front of him. She was eight years younger than him, and the year younger than Goten. But she seemed more than capable of taking care of his dad. She had a maturity about her that let him know that she could take care of both of them, but she was young enough that she could deal with his quirks.

He smiled as Goku kissed the top of her head, making her blush and smile up at him.

"Well, isn't this _wonderful_."

They all looked up to see Chi-Chi glaring at Goku.

"Mom," Gohan began, but she held up her hand.

"I'm only wanting to congratulate the new couple."

She stepped up in front of them. Galanga glared at her, her anger rising.

"I just wanted to wish you luck with Goku. Kami knows you'll need it!" she laughed nastily. "You'll have to do _everything_ for him, clean up after him, cook for him, and you won't _believe_ how stupid he can be," she snorted.

" _Mom!_ " Gohan hissed, but she pushed him back drunkenly.

"This one time, when Gohan was little, he brought me one of his learner books and asked me if I could teach him to read! I -augh-!

She broke off as Galanga grabbed her by the neck, violently.

"You will mind your tongue about my mate, whore." She hissed at the older woman. Chi-Chi clawed at her hands, but Galanga didn't even flinch.

"He is perfect the way he is and I will not have you speaking of him in such a disrespectful way." She seethed.

Chi-Chi's vision was going black when Goku placed his hand on Galanga's, getting her to let go. Chi-Chi hit the floor gasping for air.

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling. When she made to speak, he kissed her, cutting her off.

"I mean it. No matter what she has to say, I know you love me. And that is all that matters to me." He said, leaning down and kissing her gently as Chi-Chi got to her feet unsteadily.

"You BITCH!" she shrieked, lunging for Galanga, only to be snatched up by the back of her dress by Vegeta, a menacing grin on his face.

He hauled her to the door, kicking and screaming for him to let her go, while he laughed the whole way. They heard her screech and Vegeta shut door, bursting into laughter.

"I have wanted to that for years!" he laughed, coming back, holding his sides. Bulma started chuckling.

"What did you do?"

He couldn't even talk for laughing, holding his hand out like he held something and kicked, making Goku start laughing with him.

"You – You literally kicked her out?" the younger warrior guffawed, holding onto his bride as he and Vegeta laughed. The room broke out in laughter, leaving Goten to grumble about having to deal with her when he got home.

…

The party moved to the garden, fairy lights twinkling against the darkened sky.

Bulma pushed that happy couple out to the center of the dancing platform, grinning happily.

They held one another, swaying lazily around the rest of the crowd, their eyes locked to one another.

Suna had seen enough.

"Galanga!"

They stopped, both of them looking up to see a calmly sneering Komatsuna glaring their way.

"Suna…. I don't feel like dealing with you today, alright? I'll try to set aside some time to kick your ass tomorrow, okay?" she said, tiredly, making the crowd titter with laughter.

Suna smirked, tilting his head slightly.

"I object to this union." He stated, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

"It's a little too late for that, idiot." She laughed softly, nodding to her mate at her side.

"He already marked me, as well as married me. There's not a whole lot you can do at this point."

"Oh my sweet, but there is."

He pulled a rolled up piece of old, yellowing paper out of his jacket pocket, smirking up at them.

"Tell me, Langa, do you remember the tale of Kolra and Gurik?"

The majority of the crowd gasped, including Galanga.

"You wouldn't!"

He laughed softly, unrolling the old document and letting it fall to the ground at his feet.

"Oh, but I would, dear Galanga. You see, I, unlike this worthless idiot, have an actual claim for you. Did you know that our families were in contract with one another?"

At her shocked stare, he chuckled.

"Yes, it was quite a shock to me as well, I have to say. But the most interesting piece of knowledge was when I found out that our grandfathers a few generations back decided that in order to keep our families united, the first female offspring of the Shinobi clan would be mated with a member of the Shinoj clan. Can you guess who that is, my dear?"

He laughed quietly as she paled, her hand tightening in Goku's.

"It's you, Galanga. You are the first female born to your family in six generations! And as I am the only male open to mate, you are mine by right of our families contract!" he proclaimed, grinning maliciously.

"Why are doing this, Suna?" Galanga seethed, feeling her blood boil at the thought of what he planned to do. It was everlasting. If he succeeded, there was nothing no one could do to help her.

"You know I hate you! I have for years! Why can't you just move on and find someone else!"

He shook his head, chuckling.

"My dear, sweet, naive Galanga…. It's your power, my dear. I want your power! With it, we can take back the Saiyan race and make it just as superior as it used to be before your soft-hearted father took over!" he bellowed, making her flinch.

"Look at us! Look at yourself! A Saiyan warrior, mingling with weak _humans_ at a _human wedding_! We are fighters, Galanga! We are ruthless, bloodthirsty _warriors_! Your father has turned us into weaklings! I want to bring us back on top! And the only way I can do that is if I mate with you and receiver your power!"

"Now, if you would kindly hand over my mate, peasant." Komatsuna sneered at Goku, "I would like to start this revolution quickly." He held his hand out to Galanga, who pushed herself against Goku, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stop this, Suna! I mean it!" Lottus yelled, moving through the crowd. Before he could get close to him, Celleri appeared, her dagger digging into his ribs.

"I don't think so, dear." She sneered, pushing him forwards.

She looked to her son, an ugly smirk on her face.

"Finish this Suna."

"With pleasure, Mother."

He held his dagger in his hand, running it roughly over his other palm. The crowd watched in confusion and shock as he knelt, slamming his bloodied hand down onto the dirt, glaring up at the couple.

"By the blood that runs through my veins, I claim your union forfeit! I deem myself worthy of her, and her alone!" he shouted.

A blinding light engulfed them, making everyone shield their eyes against it.

But the light faded quickly, leaving a very pissed Galanga and a confused Goku in its wake.

He stared in shock at the mark that still remained on her neck.

She stepped forward, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THAT HAD WORKED?" she screamed, squeezing his windpipe closed.

In a flurry of movement, Celleri screamed, driving her dagger into Lottus's side, throwing him to the ground and trying to make a run for it.

Olave ran at the woman, tackling her to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, punching her with everything she had. It took Totoma and three other soldiers to drag her off the unconscious woman.

Goku, meanwhile, was trying to talk his mate out of killing the boy.

"Don't worry about it! Whatever he did didn't work, Langa! It's not worth it!" he pled franticly as Suna's face began turning blue.

Galanga glared at him, pushing him away.

" _You don't know what he just did, Goku!"_

He grabbed her arm, trying to shake her grip loose.

"It didn't work so I don't care! Do kill him, Langa! You'll regret it!"

Galanga snarled, making the mistake of looking Goku in the eye.

"Drop him! _NOW_!"

She let him go, his body falling to the ground with a thud.

He coughed, struggling to get his breath back.

Gou went to wrap his arm around her but she shoved him away, refusing to look at him.

"No! I'm sick of you using our bond to make me act how you want!" she seethed, pushing away from him and going over to the crowd that was gathered around Lottus.

Bulma had retrieved a Senzu bean for him and the man was already recovered when she pushed her way through the bodies.

She flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

The older man chuckled, patting her back.

"I'm fine, Langa! It looks like your mate could use your comforts more than I could right now," he smiled, looking down at her when she let him go. Tears were pouring down her face as she shook her head.

"No, let him find someone else he can boss around! I'm done!' she growled, letting the man help her to her feet.

They both watched dispassionately as a group of soldiers restrained his mate and son, hauling them to their feet and taking them back to the holding cells on the ship until they could figure out what to do with them.

Totoma was trying to get everyone's attention, hoping to calm their frazzled nerves.

"My friends, why don't we get back to our celebration-"

An angry cry went out through the crowd as a group of soldiers moved forward, glaring at their leader.

"Komatsuna is right! You've turned us into weak cowards Totoma and we're sick of it!" One of them yelled, making the rest cheer him on.

Totoma glared around at them.

"You wish to go back to be the savages you were before? To terrorizing those too weak to defend themselves against you? Have you no compassion for the defenseless?" he bellowed, shocking the room into silence.

"Maybe we're just tired of denying who we are!" the man yelled, his eyes filled with anger.

Vegeta stepped up in front of them, a malicious smirk on his face.

"Really? Well, I'll make you a deal. Get passed me and Kakarott, and we will graciously step aside and let you have the Earth."

There were gasps all across the room.

Goku stepped beside of him, glaring at the group of soldiers.

"There's only thirty of them Vegeta!" he whined, making the older Saiyan snort.

"You get fifteen and I get fifteen! No cheating!" he growled.

The soldiers laughed, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"You're having us on! We'll murder you!" the appointed leader laughed, causing the others to join him.

Vegeta glared, his smirk becoming down right evil.

"Then let us begin!"

He and Goku powered up to SSJ1, making the room full of Saiyans scream. The men that stood before them took a collective step back.

"Well, come on then!" Vegeta shouted.

"H-how?" the one in front asked, his face pale and his body shaking.

"No explanations! All that matters right now is our fight! You want to take over? You have to go through us, first. But I hate to tell you, even if you _do_ manage to somehow beat us, well…" he glanced pointedly at his and Kakarott's offspring, and all three young men went super as well.

Half the men in the group fell to their knees, asking the Prince for forgiveness.

Vegeta glared down at them all, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I thought you wanted to fight?" he taunted. The groveling men shook with fear, hoping that their actions weren't going to be their downfall.

The others that still stood before their Prince were fool hardy and stubborn enough to think that they had a chance. Their leader, the one that had been leading their little rebellion, a third-class soldier named Mizune, powered up, a rage-filled shout falling from him as he dove at Vegeta, who just continued to smirk.

He landed a blow on the prince's face, only making the warrior laugh.

Vegeta's eyes glittered maliciously.

"My turn."

He reared back and punched Mizune in the stomach, sending the third-class flying through the air, and taking out the others that still stood against them in defiance.

"Next?"

The rest of them backed off, making Goku huff in annoyance.

"No fair! You were the only one that got to fight!" he pouted, looks of shock and fear going to him form the soldiers. Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot! It was only one punch! That doesn't count as a fight!"

They continued to bicker back and forth as Totoma had the rebels taken into custody, taking a firmer hand then he had in years with his crew.

Goku looked around for his mate, seeing her heading for the doors back into Capsule Corp, remembering their fight just before all the chaos broke loose.

He took off after her, hoping she would at least listen to him.

…

She was flinging her clothes in a blue duffle bag when he walked into their bedroom, still in her wedding gown.

"What are you doing?" he asked franticly, going over and pulling her clothes back out. She snatched them back, cramming them back in.

"I'm leaving! I don't need you treating me like a child all the time!" she shouted. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she shoved him away, refusing to look at him.

"NO! I'm done! Every time I don't do something your way, you force me! You abused our bond!" she cried, wiping angry tears from her eyes as she continued packing her clothes. She half-way zipped it up, going to the door and flinging it open with a bang.

"Galanga please!"

She stopped at the pain in his voice, holding back a sob.

"We'll talk in a few days, Goku… but right now, I don't want to be around you." She said, going out and slamming the door behind her.

-Sorry! Don't kill me! ( waves ending in air, tempting readers to spare her life ) I'll try to update soon! Please review! -


	7. Chapter 7

This is it guys! It's finally here, but don't worry, an ending is just another beginning, right?

.

.

-you know this by know, right?-

.

.

A week later she still hadn't returned.

He didn't know what to do. He had tried pinpointing her Ki, using Instant Transmission to follow it, but with their bond she knew, and disappeared every time he had gotten close to her.

He hadn't seen her at the trial for Komatsuna and Celleri, either.

That – that had been hard to watch.

Vegeta wasn't joking when he said that Saiyans were barbaric.

They had received a penalty of death for treason. It wasn't a shock to any aboard the ship, or Vegeta, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Or at the very least Komatsuna.

Totoma sat down and explained to him what the boy had tried to do, under the guidance of his mother.

"It is a very old ritual, one that goes back thousands of years, Goku. The tale of Gurik and Kolra is just as old, and one of the only known times that the ritual was used. Gurik was a warrior who had fallen in love with a female by the name of Kolra, but her family would not let them initiate a courting. They had made a deal with a higher class family, offering Kolra as payment for a higher standing." He explained, much to Goku's horror.

"Their son, another warrior named Fennel, only wanted Kolra because he and Gurik were rivals, on the battlefield and in their lives. Fennel wanted her because it would be a victory for him. He had no love for her, he only wanted to cause pain. His father sent Gurik on an expedition, so that they could mate without his interference, and when he returned, he found that his love had been given to another, and he almost lost his mind."

"It is understandable. I couldn't imagine having to see Olave bonded to another, let alone my rival. But Gurik refused to lose her. He fought his way into the establishing ceremony held for her family's new title, falling to his knees in front of Kolra. He gave his blood, was willing to give his life, for her. His price paid, Kolra was freed of Fennel's mark."

"But as she was freed, Fennel fell dead at her feet. He was found guilty, by the Gods, for stealing her love from Gurik, who was more worthy of her. Fennel's family sought revenge, killing Gurik and Kolra, as well as her family."

"That is why Galanga reacted the way she did, my son. She grew up with this knowledge. It is why we are so traditional when it comes to courting. That day in the arena, when Komatsuna protested your courting, was a formal threat to you and yours, only his father stopped the feud that could have erupted from it."

Shaken by the older man's words, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He understood why she had reacted so badly, but his anger lay with Celleri.

Lottus wasn't as distraught as Goku thought he would be, either.

The day of the execution found he, Goku, and Totoma relaxing in Totoma's office, as if his mate and son were just on vacation.

It unnerved Goku how easily the man was taking it.

Lottus, noticing the looks the younger Saiyan was giving him, smiled sadly.

"Celleri and I fell out of our bond years ago, Goku. She wanted nothing more than to rise in power and I refused to give her that. The only regret I feel this day is my son. He was just an innocent child that she tried to use to gain what she wanted. But in the end, he chose a side, and he has had to pay for it with his life. There is nothing else I can do for him."

His words had plagued him since then.

How did you lose your bond with your mate? Would he lose his with Langa if he abused their bond? He didn't feel like he was abusing it. If anything it felt like he was reprimanding an errant child with the way she acted. He loved her, he really did, but he wished now that they had waited on bonding. He realized a little too late what Olave had been talking about. He wouldn't take it back, but he wished that his mate would grow up.

He found himself out in the garden, the evening sun casting shadows along the ground. He had to do something before they lost everything.

He just didn't know what.

…

Bulma had seen enough.

Galanga had locked herself away on their ship for the past week, refusing to see or talk to anyone, while Goku walked around like a zombie, like he did when Chi-Chi had left him. She felt kicking the both of them right in the ass!

That was Vegeta's suggestion as well, but no, she was putting a stop to this one way or another.

She and Olave plotted and planned all day, and that evening found her marching across the grounds to the Saiyan ship that resided in her back yard.

She marched straight onto the ship, pushing her way past any who dared get in her way.

Finding the door that Olave had given her directions to, she pushed it open, finding Galanga sitting on the sofa, her nose in a book.

She looked horrible.

Hair thrown up in a loose bun, it looked tangled and messy and hung limply. She wore an oversized tee that belonged to Goku, as well as a pair of his pants, which from where she was standing, seemed to be tied up with a boot string.

"Get your butt up, missy!" she yelled, causing the girl to sling the book in fright. She glared up at the older woman, huffing and reaching to grab her book, when Bulma snatched up, throwing it on the coffee table.

"UP! I mean it!"

She slumped back on the couch, and glared at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk and I'm not doing it with you stinking like some kind of bum! Get up and take a shower! NOW!"

Galanga's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Go shower!"

Galanga slowly stood, walking to the hall door, a dazed look on her face. She glanced back at Bulma once more and the woman pointed down the hall to her bedroom.

When she was gone, Bulma made herself comfortable and waited.

…

Galanga forced herself through the motions of taking a shower.

Admittedly, she was gross right now. She wouldn't deny it. She hadn't bathed since she left Goku, but in all honesty, she didn't have the strength to do it.

She was hurting.

Everything hurt. Her mind, her body, but mostly her heart.

She knew she was being childish and that made it hurt all the more, but she would be damned if she would go crawling back to him.

She cried continually for the first two days.

No one could speak to her and if they did she went off, throwing whatever she had in her hand at them.

Kayle, feeling sorry for her, snuck up to Goku's rooms and snatched her his shirt and pants.

She'd been wearing them ever since.

She eyed the poor things on the floor.

They'd probably have to burn them.

Turning off the water, she got out, not even bothering with drying off. She slid her clothes on, choosing to wear an old, ugly shirt and some stretchy pants that she had found in her Maiz's hamper.

She might have to leave, but she was going to be comfortable, dammit.

…

"What in Kami's name are you wearing?" Bulma cried when she came back to the main room.

Galanga raised a brow.

"Clothes. It's what people wear to keep from running around nude, correct?"

Bulma scowled, walking over and grabbing her by her arm, towing her down the hall to her room.

…

Olave was surprised to find him outside in the garden, his face in his hands and shoulders hunched.

"Goku dear?"

He looked up, hastily wiping his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" he sniffed, trying to hide his face.

"Don't you think it's time you and Galanga tried to set down and resolve this?" she asked, settling herself down beside of him on the bench.

He sighed, propping his chin on his fist and staring out across the yard blankly.

"I can't face her….. I don't even know how you and Totoma aren't mad at me after what I did…"

Olave was surprised at this. As far as she knew, they had only had a disagreement over him using the dominant bond on her.

"What happened, Goku?"

"She – she said I was abusing our bond….." he whispered, looking ashamed. "I admit that I have used it to get her to stop acting so – so …"

"So immature?" Olave asked, raising a brow.

He nodded, his eyes filling.

"Yeah…. But she's right… I've been abusing it…"

Olave sighed, "Goku, Galanga needs someone like you to call her out on her attitude. These bonds form for a reason. Could you imagine if Galanga had been the dominant one?" she asked, arching her brow.

Goku snorted, shaking his head.

"Your bond formed the way it did because between you two, YOU are the one with the level head. Galanga is stubborn and hot headed and she needed someone who could …. Control her." she said, making him wince.

"Not like that, dear! You know what I mean! You haven't abused your bond with her, Goku! All you have done is make her stop acting like a spoiled child." She said, sternly.

"Now, enough of this! You're miserable, she's miserable, and you're both driving the rest of us insane!"

He looked up in shock at her outburst.

She grabbed his ear and pulled him up from his seat on the bench, heading for the back door.

"Hey! Oww!"

Once inside, she pushed him into a seat. Rubbing his ear and glaring, we looked over to see Galanga doing the same, her own glare aimed at a very irate Bulma.

"You two are acting stupid!" the blunette raged, making them wince.

Goku chanced a glance at his mate, seeing her looking at the table, angry tears filling her eyes.

"I'm all for making up –"

Galanga snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Of course you are! That way, I'd come back so you could control me some more!" she yelled.

For the first time in days, he felt his anger spike.

"Then stop acting like some kind of moody five year old! I already raised my kids! I don't need another!" he retorted, watching her shocked expression at his words.

Bulma snorted, trying to hold back a laugh, along with Olave. They watched as Galanga seemed to swell with anger.

"Or really? Well maybe if you would stop acting like my father, then I would! Just because you're old enough to be, doesn't mean you are!"

Bulma grabbed Olave by the arm and the two slowly crept out of the room. Bulma had only seen that look on Goku's face a few times, but she knew when to turn tail and run.

Neither noticed the door close as the other two woman left.

"Well you were the one that wanted to mate with me!"

"Only because you kept showing up and talking to me!"

"You were the one throwing yourself at me!"

"Nu-un! You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

They stared at one another for a moment before Goku laughed. Galanga glared at him, but without any heat behind it.

"Are we really this stupid?" he asked, smiling over at her.

She scoffed, turning away from him.

"Langa…"

Her eyes closed at his voice. He watched as tears began trailing down her face and he grabbed her, pulling her into his lap.

"Hey….. I'm sorry, okay? I mean it. But, Langa, you have to understand that you let you temper get away from you and I'm just trying to keep you from doing something I know you'll regret!"

She huffed, wiping her eyes angrily.

"He died anyways!"

"That's not the point! Could you really live with that on your conscious? Think about your answer, Galanga. Don't give one in anger." He warned, his hands tightening on her waist.

She felt like telling him yes, she could have lived with it, but it was a lie. She hated Suna, she did, but to actually kill him…

She had even cried when her father told her about the execution.

He had been one of her childhood friends until his mother tainted his mind with promises of grandeur and power.

She looked up into the large, onyx eyes she had fell in love with, feeling everything from the past week bubble over, leaving her a weeping mess in his arms.

He stood, holding her in his arms as he headed for the steps, carrying her up to their rooms.

When the room went quiet, Bulma and Olave chanced a peek inside, both of the smiling a bit smugly at what they had accomplished.

…

1 Year later

.

"Mother and father will be here tomorrow." Galanga told him as she cooked.

It had taken her a while to get the hang of it, but she was now, dare she say it, a decent cook. Mind you, she burnt more meals then she could count, but she had gotten better. Goku didn't mind, just laughing and eating it no matter what.

He had torn down his old home, building them a new one on the property. It was small, but she loved every part of it. They had spent their honeymoon building it, just the two of them. Bulma asked her if she was crazy, spending her honeymoon building their home, but she had laughed and shook her head.

"Think about, Bulma; Just me and him, all sweaty… shirtless…." She said, her eyes glazed over at the thought.

Bulma had laughed, along with Vegeta, who slapped Goku on the back.

"Very smart move, Kakarott."

It hit him a moment later what she was saying and he blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

And they did have a nice honeymoon.

After they had a very nice make up after their fight, that is.

That, in its self, took three days.

But, the house was finished in no time and they had spent the next week in one another's arms.

Of course, it really hadn't changed much afterwards.

Not a day went by without them showing their love for one another.

Today, though, Goku sat at the kitchen table with Gohan, who had begun educating his father. He and Goten didn't have much to do with their mother these days.

Yamcha had left her the night of Goku and Galanga's wedding, saying that it wasn't worth it, going behind Goku's back in the end. He had been shunned by most of their friends, until Goku told them to forgive him. He said he wasn't worried about it, that if Yamcha hadn't done it, he would have never gotten Langa. The last anyone had heard from Chi-Chi, she was living with her father once again.

"What time?" Goku asked her.

"In the morning. They want to see to us about something before we head over to Bulma's to check on Kayle and Father wants to talk to Vegeta about something."

Vegeta had surprised everyone by turning down taking over the last fleet of Saiyans. He said that couldn't leave Bulma and his children, and that his life was on Earth now.

So, Totoma continued to lead them in helping galaxies defend against any dangers.

And Bulma, being the genius that she was, opened a means of communication that had Olave in tears. She was torn about leaving her children behind, and loved being able to speak to them whenever she wanted.

They would return to Earth every few months to give reports to Vegeta and visit their children and their mates.

And speaking of mates…

"Well, that's it for today, Dad," Gohan smiled at his father, pulling all of their papers together. Goku grinned brightly, nodding.

"You want to stay for dinner? Langa's gotten better at cooking," he chuckled, making his wife huff. She glared his way, a smile on her lips ruining the effect.

"Oh really? Well, you can cook from now on!" she said, primly, making the other two laugh.

"Nah, I'd better get home. But we'll be here Friday; Pan wants to see you and Dad before school starts back. She's already trying to talk us into letting her be homeschooled so she and Maiz can court." Gohan told them, rolling his eyes.

That had been a nice surprise for Galanga and her family. Maiz was the self-proclaimed bachelor of the family, but he had been turned to putty in the young girls hands. It still made her laugh every time she saw them together.

But Pan was to Maiz what Goku was to her. She was his anchor. She made him pull his head out of his ass and act his age.

They had finally allowed them to start courting after Pan turned sixteen. Gohan's only rule had been that she finish school before the actual bonding, hence Pan's wanting to do homeschooling. She was smart enough to pass out within six months, something Gohan didn't think about when he gave the rule.

As for now, Maiz was staying with Trunks and Kayle, at Capsule Corp.

When Goku and Langa left, and Trunks and Kayle finished their courting, much to Olave's joy, they moved in. Bulma was ecstatic; she had been afraid that Trunks would want to move, but Kayle told Langa that Trunks was too much of a mama's boy to actually leave home.

"We'll be there forever. He never wants to leave." He told her making her laugh. Now, she made it a point to annoy her new brother when she saw him. All it took was asking him if Bulma tucked him and Kayle in at night to get him going, much to her delight.

Poor Maiz though. He told her that the two went at it like rabbits and that nowhere was safe. They had even snuck into his room, where he found them, going at it at his desk.

He burned it, along with the research he was doing for Bulma, in the middle of the yard, much to Vegeta's amusement.

Gohan grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, and clapped his father on the back, going over to kiss his step-mother's cheek (the thought still made him chuckle) letting himself out the back door.

Goku gathered their dishes out of the cupboard, setting the table as she finished up their dinner, walking over and kissing her on the neck, right over her bonding mark. His hands slid down to her stomach, feeling her shiver at his touch.

As well as a spark of Ki.

But that, my friends, is another story.

.

.

Please review! Need a few ideas for the sequel!


	8. Poll Question!

I posted a poll on my profile for the upcoming sequel to A New Beginning! Please take part in helping me decide what Galanga and Goku should have! Options are Girl, Boy, Twins/GG/BB/GB!


	9. Poll Results!

The votes are in! The winner was Twin Girl and Boy! Ya'll are evil, lol! Well, time to find names and get a story line started! Hope to see you for the sequel!


End file.
